Mi amiga invisible
by Sheika 360
Summary: Ese día, la tormenta trajo mas que hojas y fríos fuertes. Trajo una amiga, ¿Pero podrá Link, ganar algo mas que su confianza? —Link- Personaje desconocido- Zelda- Ilia— ... /*/Post Oot- TP/*/
1. Chapter 1

Antes de empezar, quiero decir que me eh basado en el capitulo de una caricatura que es algo viejita para realizar este fanfic, que como siempre empezó como un One-shot y acabo como un Fanfic no muy largo. ¿A que no la adivinan?

Cabe mencionar que este capitulo lo tengo escrito desde diciembre del año pasado, pues planeaba ser un especial, y por lo tanto one-shot.

También, algo que es muy raro en mi c: quiero dedicarle este arranque de inspiración a **LordFalconX** , quien siempre a estado allí. Apurándome, jalandome las orejas, tocándome las narices. Pero siempre allí fiel a que de nuevo, publicaría algo. ¡Muchas gracias!

Uff que nervios, primera publicación real del año

Espero y les guste.

Me doy la oportunidad de informarles:

 ** _(*/*/*/*/*/ ) salto en el tiempo_**

 _(... + rayita) _cambio de escena.

 **(»*** **«** **)** Horas mas tarde

:)

* * *

 _ **/*/Mi amiga Invisible/*/**_

I

Nini

 ** _"Un ser, puede llegar a querer hasta lo que no puede ver. Por que su fe y cariño hace que sus ojos miren mas allá de lo no visible y vean con hermosura a lo que es un secreto, guardándolo egoistamente para el solo como a un valioso tesoro ..."_**

 ** _*/*/*/*/*/_**

Mientras una tormenta se desataba, apartado de un lejano pueblo ubicado en la región de Latoan residía el único ser con orejas en punta. El joven se preparaba para ir a la cama, a pesar del fuerte ruido que hacían las gotas de agua al chocar con su peculiar casa del árbol el lograría conciliar el sueño como era de costumbre. Podrían caer meteoritos y ese chico ni se inmutaría. Estaba terminando de tender el gran cobertor de borrega y piel de cabra cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando entrar gran parte de agua que eran atraídas por las ráfagas de viento. Rápidamente bajo de un solo salto hasta la planta baja, aterrizando perfectamente de pie, y tras luchar un poco con la puerta logro cerrarla asegurándose de ponerle doble cerrojo.

Apoyo su espalda en ella y suspiro aliviado, pero no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido al ver lo que el aire había provocado; La alfombra estaba mojada; había hojas de papel volando por todos lados; ramas y hojas habían entrado al igual que un pajarito que al parecer no tenia donde refugiarse y deicidio protegerse en un rincón de su casa; Y lo peor fue que entre tantas hojas volando había una fotografía de el y sus amigos que se había arruinado debido al agua.

A regañadientes pero sabiendo que eso no arreglaría nada, limpio el lugar sin tomarse la molestia de sacar al empapado animal que ahora se encontraba dormido. Volvió a subir hasta donde se encontraba su cama y después de apagar la única vela que estaba encendida se envolvió entre las mantas cerrando sus parpados y dejándose arrullar con el sonido del agua caer.

 ***/*/*/*/*/**

Había amanecido, mientras se ponía el sol algunos animales salían de sus madrigueras para que los rayos solares los calentaran. La tormenta había amenguado siendo esta la primera de muchas que azotarían al pueblo por el recién llegado invierno, ahora solo quedaba un leve rocío que rociaba a la flora del bosque.

Durante muchas horas el clima se volvió impredecible con el cielo nublado y el sol saliendo de vez en cuando. Los habitantes de aquella pequeña aldea prefirieron dejar sus labores para otro día, tratando de protegerse con sus familias en sus hogares, pues a pesar de que ya no había tanta lluvia, está había traído al frió como invitado principal.

Mientras tanto en el hogar del joven de singulares orejas, este todavía se encontraba dormido a pesar de que ya era cerca de medio día. Seguía con los ojos cerrados hasta que sintió un escalofrió que lo hizo temblar de una manera demasiado evidente, pero su necedad de seguir acostado le impedía levantarse. Siguió así uno o dos minutos hasta que el frió pudo mas que su cansancio haciendo que se reincorporara. Soltó un largo bostezo, se estiro y desperezo mientras se restregaba los ojos quitándose una que otra lagaña que le nublaba la vista.

Lo primero que vio una ves enfoco su vista fue a su cuerpo descubierto, la abrigadora cobija que lo calentó durante la mayoría de la noche ya no estaba, ni siquiera se encontraba en el suelo lo cual lo extraño mucho, al grado de mirar con desconfianza al pajarillo que todavía estaba en su recinto mientras arqueaba una ceja.

Nuevamente como en la noche anterior se levanto y llego a la planta baja de un solo salto. Olvidando el tema de la manta con mucha rapidez y llegando a la cocina, tomo un caldero de tamaño pequeño al cual vertió agua, recogió los últimos dos troncos de madera que le quedaban en esa parte de su casa (Tenia mas en el sótano) y las hecho al fuego de la chimenea avivando la llama que casi se extingue. Puso el caldero en el fuego para calentar el agua y así prepararse su típico té mañanero con el cual empezaba su día, aunque ahora en su caso seria para comenzar la tarde.

Una ves el agua comenzó a burbujear lo retiro de la llama y vertió el liquido en un tasa, mas sin embargo antes de que acabara, una segunda respiración lo desconcentró, haciendo que tirara el agua hirviendo en su mano derecha.

— ¡Oh demonios! — Exclamo tratando de ahogar un grito mas fuerte, rápidamente se enjuago la quemadura con agua fría y se seco. Afortunadamente lo máximo que había sufrido su mano fue una gran marca roja. En un rato se le pasaría.

Pero de nuevo, el sonido del movimiento de las mantas lo saco de sus pensamientos e hizo que se alertara mucho. Estaba solo. O eso creía. Busco al pajarillo de forma preocupada pero este se encongió de hombros.

De una manera lenta, y hasta desesperante se dio la vuelta pero casi grita del susto. El corazón comenzó a latirle con rapidez casi queriéndole salir del pecho, luego de unos pocos segundos, estaba mas confundido que asustado.

Al otro lado de la estancia en un sillón estaba lo que parecía ser una persona acurrucada durmiendo de manera placentera con **su** manta de borrega, la cual había perdido durante la noche. Su respiración era lenta, aunque no la escuchaba su pecho bajaba y subía bajo la manta de una forma serena. Lo que le pareció extraño pero a la misma ves curioso, es que cada vez que se movía para cambiar su postura podía escucharse un tintineo de campana.

Se llevo la mano a la cabeza, al parecer aquel pájaro no había sido su único huésped. Le intrigaba el no saber como aquel alguien había entrado a su casa y en que momento, o si este suponía un peligro.

Con sutileza comenzó a acercarse hasta estar a una distancia considerable, para ver aquel ser que estaba bajo la manta. Aunque lo que vio no fue lo que esperaba.

Volvió a hogar un grito de sorpresa. Cuando se acerco descubrió que entre la manta en vez de estar una persona había un hueco como si la prenda estuviera cubriendo a la nada o suspendida en el aire.

— _¡Ahhhh! ¿¡Pero que rayos es esto!?, uf... uf... tranquilízate Link tranquilízate. Probablemente solo sea un sueño, un muy mal sueño así que no te apures... ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? ¡Claro que no es un sueño! hace un momento me queme la mano y valla que dolió ¡Esto es real! —_ Pensó hecho un saco de nervios. Inconscientemente comenzó a retroceder tratando de llegar a la puerta, pero antes de hacerlo choco con un pequeño mueble que sostenía a un jarrón azul. Este se balanceo y cayo al piso rompiéndose en mil pedazos y creando un espantoso ruido.

El ente que se encontraba acurrucado se reincorporo rápidamente. Pareció asustarse pues su respiración se volvió alterada, podía verlo en la manta que subía y bajaba de manera rápida y al parecer el ver a Link no lo tranquilizaba en nada.

El tintineo de la campana se volvió a escuchar como si le hablara. Al reincorporarse la manta callo hasta dar a su regazo dejando ver una pequeña campana de color plata que flotaba en el aire y lo mas seguro recidía en el cuello del ser invisible.

Link puso las manos al frente mientras lo incitaba a que se calmara, ya no sabia si realmente era una persona, un animal o hasta un fantasma.

— T-ranquilo. No te haré nada —. Su voz a pesar de que se quebró debido a los nervios, sonaba sincera. Se sereno un poco aunque no dejaba de tener un deje de desconfianza.

— Mi nombre es Link — Le dijo tomando asiento en una silla a una distancia considerable.

Tal como lo imagino la campana se movió tintineando, el no podía entender lo que trataba de decirle, al parecer era mudo o estaba demasiado asustado para hablar.

Cabe mencionar, que el que tuviera aquella campana lo ponía algo nerv _ioso._

— No te entiendo ¿Eres mudo?

De nuevo el tintineo.

— Umh... ya se, te haré una que otra pregunta, claro, si quieres y no te incomoda y para entenderte usaras tu campana. Si quieres decirme "Si" sonaras la campana una vez, si quieres decir "No" la sonaras dos veces ¿Que te parece?

La estancia se quedo en silencio por unos momentos.

Un tintineo.

Le sonrió para tratar de aliviar la tensión que había en el aire y que el ser invisible se sintiera mas cómodo y menos presionado a responder sus preguntas. — Mmm... de acuerdo, lo que mas me intriga ¿Acaso eres un fantasma, Poe o algún ser extraño?

Dos tintineos.

—Uf menos mal, ya me temía lo peor — Suspiro aliviado, realmente no le gustaría tener en su casa a un fantasma con "Asuntos pendientes" — Entonces ¿Eres una persona?

Un tintineo.

— ¿Hombre o mujer?

Dos tintineos.

— ¿No? ¿Entonces eres...?

Dos tintineos demasiado apresurados.

— ¿Mujer? ¿Eres una mujer? — Le sorprendió que respondiera de manera afirmativa. Ahora entendía un poco mejor el porque antes se había asustado tanto con su presencia. Al fin y al cabo el era un hombre, y los hombres a veces tienen cierta fama de no ser corteses con las mujeres solas.

— ¿Vives cerca de aquí? — Se extraño al escuchar tres tintineos.— ¿Que quieres decir con eso? ¿Mas o menos?

Dos tintineos, esto ya lo estaba cansando un poco hasta que recapacito en la respuesta y la entendió.

— No quieres hablar de ello — Se respondió así mismo y ella movió la campana una ves — Esta bien, no voy a obligarte si no quieres.

Siguieron "Hablando" durante un buen rato, mas bien Link hablaba planteando preguntas donde sus respuestas fueran a base de un "Si" o "no" aunque unas prefirió evadirlas ya que al parecer o se sentía incomoda ante estas o las respuestas eran mas complejas como para resumirlo en un forma positiva o negativa. Las preguntas mas que nada estaban relacionadas con su familia, procedencia, edad, domicilio y cosas por el estilo. A pesar de que ella seguía guardando su distancia e inseguridad pudo llevar a cabo la conversación de una manera muy amena. Link trataba de hacer preguntas de su pasado lo menos posible y ella no se abrumaba.

Aunque claro el no podía ver absolutamente nada de ella mas que la campana que colgaba de su cuello, el tiempo en que tardaba en contestar, el cambio de ambiente y la forma en la que tocaba la campana expresaban sus emociones. Un ejemplo muy claro fue cuando Link en un momento de la conversación se paso de curioso y sin medir sus acciones comenzó a llenarla de preguntas una tras otras sin parar, desesperandola y haciéndola enfurecer lo cual expreso tintineando la campana de una manera muy brusca, y como ultimo remedio debido a su mudez, le lanzo un libro que se encontraba en la estancia. El muchacho se disculpo y prometió no volverlo hacer.

Entre otras cosas, había otro problema; su nombre. Al no poder ella decirle su nombre, el muchacho decidió que hasta que encontraran un medio conveniente con el cual hablar abiertamente, el la llamaría simplemente "Nini" haciendo referencia al sonido que hacia el objeto. Al parecer eso no le disgusto ya que había dado una respuesta afirmativa animada.

 **»*** **«**

Había pasado una que otra hora y el estomago de Link empezó a rugir como si tuviera una bestia dentro de el.

Vio el contendido de la alacena y se alegro al ver que tenia una cantidad de provisiones considerable con el cual él y su invitada pudieran sobrevivir mínimo una semana sin salir del recinto. Menos mal que un día anterior había salido para abastecerse de alimentos ya que no se le hacia muy grata la idea de tener que salir e ir hasta el pueblo con ese clima.

Rápidamente controlándose por el hambre comenzó a preparar el desayuno que se convirtió en almuerzo, huevo, tocino, panqueques, leche, fruta, jugo... todo volaba y era servido con la habilidad de un digno llamado maestro de la cocina.

— Sabes, creo que ya se quien puede ayudarte — Le comento a su compañera siguiendo con sus labores, ella quien no se atrevía a siquiera moverse de su lugar, conservaba su timidez mientras estaba sentada en el sillón. — Es una anciana llamada Impaz. Actualmente vive en el pueblo olvidado en la región de Eldin, pero esta semana vino de vacaciones a Ordon hospedándose en la casa del alcalde bono e Ilia, ya que una vez les ayudo "cierta situación". Valla, que suerte tenemos. Tiene alguno que otro conocimiento en la medicina pero también tiene un libro que heredo de una predecesora suya hace muchos años, que al parecer era Sheikah. Ahí tiene remedios y otras cosas. Estoy seguro de que ella podrá ayudarte, ademas el doctor Borville también podrá ayudarnos y averiguar el porque te volviste invisible y no puedes hablar, ¡Oh! también puedo presentarte con mis amigos de la aldea, Ilia y los niños podrán ser enfadosos pero son muy divertidos, Braulio te puede mostrar las cabras y Uli podría hacer una gran comida, todos son muy buenas personas ¡Te agradaran mucho!

Pero la respuesta que el recibió no fue la que esperaba. Ella hizo sonar dos veces la campana de una manera muy fuerte. Él dejo de hacer sus labores mirándola atentamente de una manera muy desconcertada.

— ¿Que quieres decir?

Volvió a sonar la campana de una manera brusca.

— ¿Pero por que? ellos van ayudarte no te harán daño ¿A caso tienes miedo a las personas? — Pregunto triste. Pero no recibió respuesta alguna lo cual lo hizo enojar. No le gustaba la idea de que rechazara de una manera tan fuerte a sus amigos que eran como su familia sin siquiera conocerlos. — ¡Vamos di algo! ¡Termina lo que planeabas decirme!

No se imagino que sus palabras y su tono de voz la asustarían tanto, al grado de salir corriendo hasta una de las esquinas de la casa, escondiéndose entre un par de muebles mientras se acurrucaba con la manta como si esta le transmitiera seguridad.

Recapacito en sus palabras y se sintió culpable, le expreso que no fue su intención asustarla y le pidió disculpas con mucha sinceridad, pero estas palabras no la relajaron en lo mas mínimo, aun podía ver su pecho subir y bajar de una manera agitada.

Siguió preparando el almuerzo en completo silencio viendo de reojo y de vez en cuando a Nini quien al parecer se estaba adormilando apoyada en uno de los muebles. Aunque no podía estar seguro de si solo estaba reposando un poco o si ya se había dormido.

Al terminar sirvió la mesa con porciones para dos personas. La invito a comer con él, oferta que rechazo al momento de ignorarla. Link comenzó a comer diciéndole que dejaría los alimentos intactos para que ella almorzara cuando se le apeteciera. Para alivianar un poco el ambiente comenzó a contar sobre su vida en Ordon, de sus amigos a los cuales consideraba familia sin excepción de alguno; hablo de Moy, Juli, Bono, Otilia, Prospero, Petra Sancho, Braulio de los niños e Ilia su mejor amiga a la cual apreciaba mas de lo que debería. También hablo de una que otra pequeña aventurilla que había vivido no solo de pequeño si no también una vez crecido.

Lo que el no sabia es que Nini se encontraba atenta a cada detalle y expectante a ver cuando la historia daba un giro inesperado. Mientras el terminaba de contar su historia de como fue que termino luchando contra un lobo el cual casi lo mata, un leve rocío volvió a mojar al pueblo, interrumpiéndolo en su animadora historia.

— Oh no, se me ah pasado el tiempo y no cambie a Epona de lugar, ¡Se pondrá furiosa! —. Se preparo para salir cambiando su pijama por sus ropas de Ordon a excepción de sus sandalias las cuales cambio por unas rusticas botas de color marrón. Encima se puso una gabardina negra con la cual protegerse del rocío que amenazaba con transformarse en tormenta. Por ultimo tomó un par de manzanas verdes, las favoritas de su yegua.

— Si deseas almorzar puedes hacerlo, toma todo lo que quieras, siéntete como en tu casa —. Y salio de la casa.

Pasaron un o dos minutos en los que dudo en moverse o no para el final terminar levantándose y yendo inconscientemente a la mesa. Admiro todos los platillos y no fue hasta ese momento que se dio cuenta de su gran apetito. Comenzó por beber un poco de la leche de cabra, la infusión le calentó la garganta dejandole una sensación muy agradable que le abrió paso a su apetito y comenzó a devorar la comida que no había probado en días. Luego de terminar y no solo llevar los platos al fregadero sino también lavarlos y limpiar la mesa como era de su costumbre, comenzó a curiosear la casa. Por toda la pared había muchas fotografías enmarcadas del Hylian y otras personas. Todos humanos siendo él, el distintivo con sus peculiares orejas.

Observo las fotos y teniendo en cuenta lo que le dijo el muchacho trato de adivinar quien era quien, lo cual en algunos casos fue muy obvio, pero en otros sin duda Link se hubiera carcajeado a pierna suelta de lo equivocada que estaba. En lo que si no tenia duda y la tenia muy identificada era a aquella amiga que Link apreciaba tanto; Ilia. Una joven rubia delgada y de hermosos ojos verdes, era fácil identificarla pues era la que mas aparecía en las fotos con un conjunto de adorables niños.

Una foto que en si que le llamo la atención fue una donde estaban ambos jóvenes; Ilia le daba un beso en la mejilla mientras el se sonrojaba a mas no poder.

Siguió curioseando la casa hasta llegar a la cama de Link. Está estaba acomodada de una manera tan perfecta que te incitaba a lanzarte a dormir en ella. Con delicadeza tomo una de las mantas y aspiro aquel dulce aroma que desprendía de ella, una combinación de hiervas nobles y aromas naturales. Pero antes de que pudiera seguir, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un muy empapado Link quien restregaba sus botas en el suelo de madera antes de entrar a la casa para no ensuciarla.

Nini brinco como saltamontes hasta llegar a la esquina, donde volvió a agarrar la manta acurrucándose, tratando de no ser muy obvia.

Link había tardado no mas de veinte o veinticinco minutos afuera, los suficientes para dejar que la tormenta se desatara igual o aún más fuerte que el día anterior.

— Uf ¡Menos mal que alcance a llevar a Epona de nuevo a los establos! a Ilia se le olvido que la había sacado al sol, pude recompensarla con algunas manzanas y llegue a tiempo antes de que la tormenta me llevara a mi ¡Que susto!

Se desprendió de la gruesa capa y la dejo en el perchero de madera del cual también tomo un jersey de lana color azul y curiosos detalles dorados. Miro por un momento la estancia pensando en que proseguía hacer hasta que se topo con la cocina limpia y todo ordenado, tarea que se supone el haría una ves volviera.

La busco con la mirada y la vio en el mismo lugar que antes — Gracias — Le agradeció con una radiante sonrisa transmitiéndole confianza.

 **»*** **«**

Volvió a soplarle a la tasa humeante que tenia la infusión para después poder darle un sorbo. Un té de manzanilla en invierno era la mejor opción para mantenerte caliente mientras disfrutabas de un buen libro, tal como el estaba haciendo. Volvió a darle un buen sorbo permitiendo que la bebida le calentara por dentro, dejandole un sabor y sensación grata en su garganta.

Estaba sentado en la esquina derecha del largo sillón recargado en el posabrazos. En una mano cargaba el libro que trataba sobre antiguas leyendas, historias y hasta sucesos históricos reales de Hyrule. En la mano derecha tenia la tasa humeante la cual ponía en una pequeña mesa que estaba a un lado y la tomaba de vez en cuando. No pudo evitar mirar de reojo a la esquina donde Nini estaba y no se había movido de ahí en un buen rato, la tormenta seguía azotando al pueblo, era un milagro que aun no cayeran truenos ni rayos.

Cambio de pagina.

Pero ahora estaba mas concentrado en estudiar la situación, el ambiente y sus movimientos. Solo esperaba oír de nuevo ese tintineo de campana que hace ya un buen rato no escuchaba. Eso lo desconcertó un poco. Se dio cuenta que toda ella era un misterio que buscaba ser resuelto. Jo. Hasta su rostro era un misterio. ¿Cual seria su edad? ¿Como seria su cabello? ¿Seria bella? ¿Cual era su color de ojos? Pero sobre todo había algo que era lo que mas le carcomía, ¿Por que era invisible? ¿Acaso era por fealdad? ¿O para proteger su hermosura? ¿Un maleficio? ¿Experimento? ¿O realmente no le estaba contando la verdad? ¿Le ocultaba algo? ¿Tenia familia? ¿Hace cuanto que se había vuelto invisible? ¿Quien rayos era ella? Lamentablemente todas sus dudas no podían ser contestadas. Lo que si sabia es que llegaba a sentir compasión y lastima por ella ¿Tanto había sufrido como para temerle a las personas? Su pasado le llamaba la atención y le atraía de cierta forma, quería saber mas de ella y ayudarla pero no sabia como.

En eso el primer trueno de la noche cayo sonando fuertemente y tomándolos por desprevenidos. Nini se asusto y dio un pequeño brinco. Link se percato de ello y vio inquietamente como ella trataba de cubrirse con la manta apretándola mas a ella mientras se removía en su lugar de forma nerviosa.

Otro trueno.

Esta vez no pudo evitar cubrirse la cabeza con la manta escondiéndose del brillo que se filtraba por las ventanas. Sin duda, si en ese momento tuviera voz hubiera gritado.

Otro mas.

La manta comenzó a moverse. Ella estaba temblando.

El la miro entre confuso pero preocupado ¿Como ayudarle?

—¿Le temes a los truenos? — Comenzó preguntando con tacto dejando la pregunta al aire.

La estancia se sumió en el silencio, el la miraba pero Nini ni se inmutaba, seguía debajo de aquella abrigadora manta escondiéndose.

Un tintineo, lento, e inseguro. No podía escucharla quedaba claro pero eso le basto para entenderla. Temblaba y estaba aterrada.

—Oye no tienes por que temer aquí estas a salvo ¿Por que no vienes y te sientas conmigo? anda vamos a leer una historia.

Pero ella negó. Se lo imaginaba ¿Por que tanta desconfianza? ¿A que le tenia tanto miedo? ¿A que la lastimara? Eso jamas, no se atrevería. Si el ya se lo hizo saber ¿Por que tenia miedo? Si tanto miedo tenia pudo haberse ido cuando se fue con Epona ¿Entonces por que no lo hizo? ¿Sera que si le tenia confianza?

Atrapo su labio inferior entre sus dientes mientras estudiaba la situación buscando las palabras adecuadas para hablarle.

— Lo siento — Se disculpo sin mas — No fue mi intención el gritarte, no quise hacerlo. Mira, no se que fue lo que te ocurrió o porque estas en esta situación, se que no quieres hablar de ello y no voy a obligarte — Este ultimo comentario le llamo la atención haciendo que se reincorporara — Pero no quiero que me temas, te prometo que no te haré daño jamás haría algo que te lastimara. Pero aprende a confiar en mi aunque sea solo un poco y prometeré ayudarte. En mi guardia nadie te hará daño, pero por favor deja ayudarte. Por favor confía.. — Le suplico de manera triste sorprendiéndola a ella y así mismo. Aquella muchacha era como un secreto. Alrededor de ella había un aura de desconfianza y miedo. Un aura misteriosa llena de tristeza.

El silencio se hizo por un momento. Creyó que ignoraría sus palabras y que no valdrían nada. Pero se sorprendió cuando sucedió lo contrario. Se levanto de su lugar casi volando y con la rapidez de un rayo corrió hasta quedar en frente de Link viéndolo por un momento, hasta que paso de largo y con mas premura se sentó del otro lado del sillón conservando aun algo de distancia pero desechando la tensión que había entre ambos.

Sonrió pues se lo imaginaba. Pero al menos había depositado en el algo de confianza y eso le complacía —¿Te leo algo?

Un tintineo.

— Es una leyenda muy antigua de Hyrule. Suena interesante aunque algo incrédula. Se titula _"La dama del agua"*_

 ** _*/*/*/*/*/_**

 _Hace muchos años mas de los que un hombre puede contar, no mucho tiempo después del nacimiento del reino, cuenta la leyenda, el joven príncipe Harkinian I seria coronado rey de Hyrule. El muchacho quien era tatara nieto de los primeros regentes del reino quienes según se cuenta provenían de los cielos, cumpliría la mayoría de edad en un par de días, los suficientes años para desarrollarse y adquirir la madurez debida de un digno mandatario. Había sido preparado para esto toda su vida, pero a pes_ _ar de memorizar cada detalle y cosa que debería aprender, de adquirir todo el conocimiento que tenia que adquirir, no se sentía seguro de su persona. Para poder gobernar un pueblo no solo se necesita la inteligencia o conocimientos, sino que también se necesitan virtudes como la humildad, valentía, sabiduría, fe, optimismo, paciencia, bondad, misericordia, perseverancia... demasiadas cualidades que se deberían de poseer para poder buscar el bien común de las personas, todas y cada una de estas virtudes deberían estar impregnadas a fuego en el corazón del futuro monarca._

 _Y eso lo hacia dudar sobre si realmente estaba listo o no para llevar sobre sus hombros la carga de ver por el bien de cientos de personas. Según todos, él tenia lo necesario para soportar aquel cargo, pero Harkinian no se sentía así, sinceramente no lo creía y eso lo comía vivo. No quería defraudar a su pueblo ni a sus antecesores, tenia miedo de fallar y quedar marcado para toda la historia. Hasta esos tiempos, todo había ocurrido de maravilla ¿Y si echaba a perder todo lo que sus antepasados habían logrado con tanto esfuerzo?_

 _Un día, el joven decidió cabalgar y explorar la pradera. Con cada trote que daba su corcel se iba deleitando con la naturaleza, tanto con fauna tanto con flora que se caracterizaban por lo excéntrico. Siguió así hasta que perdió la noción del tiempo, y cuando menos se lo espero llego a un inmenso lago que brillaba con la luz del sol._

 _Desmonto de su caballo y sobre el césped tendió una manta para poder recostarse y admirar el sol. Soltó un largo y profundo respiro mientras cerro sus ojos, poco a poco sentía como se adormilaba cayendo en un sueño profundo._

 _..._

— _El éxito, es aprender a ir de fracaso en fracaso sin desesperarse* No temas a arruinar el esfuerzo de otros, teme por arruinar tus esfuerzos. Cada regente gobierna de forma distinta, no copies los pasos de los otros, solo guíate en ellos. Ten por seguro que un día te equivocaras, pero eso no significa que fracasaras. El secreto es confiar en ti, has lo que creas correcto y no lo que los demás dicten. Fíate en mi consejo, y encuentra la felicidad._

 _..._

 _El joven despertó de forma repentina. Se llevo una mano al pecho tratando apaciguar los apresurados latidos de su corazón. Vio al cielo, ya colereado de naranja y con sutiles brillos en el firmamento. Suspiro profundo mientras aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente, quedando grabadas permanentemente._

— _Fíate en mi consejo..._

 _Frente a el, flotando en el agua cristalina que reflejaba a la luna, una mujer de apariencia mística y brillante en anatomía, le sonreía de manera alegre. Sus ojos acuarios lo veían con ternura y una inmensa sabiduría._

 _El joven príncipe quedo pasmado ante la belleza de la mujer, cegado por sus cabellos dorados resplandecientes y la luminiscencia que desprendía._

— _Cuida a mi gente..._

 _Fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de desaparecer._

 _..._

— Cuentan los rumores y leyendas, que el príncipe jamas volvió a ver a tal mujer, a tal dama que resplandecía junto al agua. Pero lo que realmente se sabe y no cabe ninguna duda, es que, el Rey Harkinan I si quedo marcado en la historia, como el mas grande regente que haya gobernado estas tierras. Gracias al consejo de _"la dama del agua"_

Cerro el libro de manera suave y levemente admiro la pasta corroída y desgastada del tomo. Dejo el ejemplar en el respaldo del sillón y dejo caer su cabeza hacia atrás.

Sobre su hombro, Nini descansaba apoyada completamente en el, conforme avanzaba la historia ella se iba acercando de manera "discreta" mas Link se dio cuenta al instante, lo que le dio gracia. Sus apaciguadores suspiros le indicaban el profundo sueño al que estaba sometida y lo cansada que seguramente a de haber estado.

Sonrió de manera alegre, mientras volvió a arroparla con la manta que había quedado en su regazo.

— ¿Qué voy hacer contigo? — Pregunto soltando una risita. Era extraño que acogiera una persona completamente desconocida, y mas increíble aun, ¡invisible!, pero, aquella fémina actuaba de forma tan inocente y asustada que simplemente no podía echarla de su casa acusándola de brujería. No era la primera vez que veía cosas extrañas, valla, Hyrule estaba llena de ellas, por eso mismo tenia que encontrar una solución a esa situación. En su corazón guerrero y generoso nació una necesidad de ayudar a esa persona, tal como lo había hecho con el resto de toda su familia de Ordon. Y realmente estaba decidido hacerlo.

...

 **"**

 **"**

 **Esta historia continuara...**

 **N/A: *La dama del agua: Me base en el nombre, por el nombre de uno de los capítulos de la serie; Avatar la leyenda de Aang que se titula " _La dama pintada"_**

 ** _*_** _El éxito, es aprender a ir de fracaso en fracaso sin desesperarse_ **Es una frase del historiador, escritor, militar Winston Churchill (El nombre que le pega de maravilla, ¿Eh? xd) lo demás, yo lo escribí.**

* * *

 **»*** **«**

 **Wow, se siente tan bien poder volver a publicar algo aquí, en serio me siento triste melancólica pero sobre todo feliz.**

 **Algunos sabrán quien soy y otros no, pero para los que me conozcan sabrán que tal vez no me eh manteniendo muy viva, pero mas que nada en mis historias.**

 **¿Que puedo decir? Nada, absolutamente nada, no hay excusas no hay pretextos; nada que decir.**

 **Simplemente puedo hablarles con sinceridad, y decirles que hice en este casi año que no publico nada, a excepción del fanfic que eh estado reeditando;**

 ***Me enferme 100 veces**

 ***Fui 4 veces a la playa;**

 **3 al cine**

 **Ninguna al parque.**

 ***Hice nuevos amigos.**

 ***Por primera vez recibí 50 likes en facebook por una foto mía sin etiquetar a nadie.**

 ***Falte 30 veces a clases**

 ***Perdí a familiares**

 **Otros siguen enfermos de gravedad**

 ***Llore 1000 veces; 999 en silencio.**

 ***Me gradué recientemente de la secundaria.**

 ***Cumplí 15 mas odio las fiestas de 15 años; No me gusta llamar la atención.**

 ***Me enfrente a la dirección y maestros solo porque no quería estudiar lo que ellos querían ni donde ellos querían, ni como ellos querían. Casi me lanzan a la SEP solo por llevarles la contraria xd**

 ***Inicie mi carrera de idiomas.**

 ***Algunos amigos me olvidaron con facilidad, otros me borraron de sus conocidos y a otros les sigo hablando.**

 ***Nuca tuve el valor para decirle al chico Otaku que me gustaba; Ahora le hablo y trato de decirle lo horrendo que me hace sentir cada vez que me manda un "c:" TT-TT**

 ***Tengo nuevos compañeros pero nada comparados a los que antes tenia.**

 ***Termine una nueva serie; E inicie con otra.**

 ***Descubrí 17 animes nuevos.**

 ***Vi de nuevo los tres libros de Avatar; La leyenda de Aang**

 ***Nunca me ausente en FF, todos los días desde entonces eh entrado y eh estado trabajando mucho en nuevas historias, one-shots que estoy a punto de acabar otras historias que solo tengo que publicar.**

 ***Tenia 50 docs, 30 se borraros por razones desconocidas.**

 ***Me deprimí, pero eso solo me hizo darme cuenta que si no quería perder de nuevo capítulos editados, prólogos terminados de nuevas historias que planeaba publicar y otras ideas, debía publicarlas ahora, no exactamente esperar hasta acabarla. Esto me motivo a continuar con esta historia que tenia arrumbada.**

 ***Y por supuesto volví.**

 ***Nunca me distancie, simplemente me desvanecí por un momento.**

 ***Trate de mejorar como persona.**

 ***Trate de mejorar como escritora.**

 ***Pero aun sigo siendo la niña risueña, alegre y positiva de siempre.**

 **Y eme aquí, zagales.**

 **c:**

 **Solo diré que este fic, si, tiene capítulos avanzados terminados y hasta corregidos. Producto de que nunca me ausente en escribir. Creo que este sera mi primer Fic serio por así decirlo. Así que la publicación sera semanal, y si me atraso sera quincenal sin un día en especifico.**

 **Espero que estén bien, y pues esta historia algo rara les guste. ¿Adivina quien es la amiga invisible?**

 **¡Animo!**

 **»De momento les dejo esa imagen** **«**

 **...**


	2. Chapter 2

Espero y les guste.

Me doy la oportunidad de informarles:

 _ **(*/*/*/*/*/ ) salto en el tiempo**_

 _(... + rayita) _cambio de escena.

 **(»*«)** Horas mas tarde

:)

* * *

...

 _ **/*/ Mi amiga invisible /*/**_

II

Repercuciones

Una vez mas el sol iluminaba las mañanas del pueblo de Ordon. A penas se asomaba por el horizonte, y escasamente logra verse a través de las nubes que lo esconden, dándole a Ordon unos minutos mas de oscuridad.

Cuando al fin el mayor astro de todos llega hasta lo alto del firmamento, sus cálidos rayos comienzan a templar al apagado pueblo que poco a poco se despierta para no desperdiciar el tan anhelado día soleado.

Por otro lado, cierta muchacha aun permanece sumida en sus sueños inocentes. Eso hasta que la moderada luz comenzara a filtrarse por la ventana que estaba junto a la cama donde se encontraba.

Dio un largo bostezo y estiro sus brazos al cielo para desperezarse. Tal vez no podía ser vista, pero aun ella seguía sintiendo sus extremidades entumecidas. Nini se sentó en el colchón esperando salir de su aturdimiento y que los rezagos del sueño se esfumaran. Pego su lengua a su paladar saboreando lo seco de su boca junto con un sabor amargo debido a su falta de hidratación. Estando ya un poco mas despierta con cierta gracia movió sus pies que quedaban suspendidos en el aire debido a su falta de estatura, y que el colchón era muy mullido haciendo que se hundiera.

Bostezando por ultima vez, puso los pies en el suelo dándose por despierta al completo. Sin embargo no pudo evitar refunfuñar al sentir cierta molestia en su pie izquierdo, el cual estaba envuelto en vendas. Cojeando tratando de apoyarse lo mínimo en su pie lastimado bajo con cuidado las escaleras, quienes se habían vuelto sus fieles rivales.

Al llegar abajo, un Link despierto y activo la recibió con una sonrisa mientras terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

— Buenos días Nini — Le sonrió alegre, entretanto servia jugo en un par de vasos.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — Pregunto, ahora viéndola.

Se escucharon tres tintineos. Supo interpretarlo como un mas o menos, y si ella fuera visible hubiera visto su mano moverse dando entender que así era.

— ¿Aun te duele el pie? — Indago, dejando de lado sus quehaceres para acercarse a ella.

Un tintineo.

Siendo el caso, la invito a que se recostara en el sillón que el día anterior había sido un testigo de su encuentro, se sentó y subió los pies en la colchoneta como Link le había indicado mientras él buscaba algo entre sus cajones y pizarras. Cuando volvió con ella, en sus manos tenia un pequeño botecito color verde que al abrirlo despidió un olor fuerte a hiervas y menjurje.

— ¿Puedo? — Inquirió con un poco de la pomada en sus dedos indice y corazón.

Al principio no pareció muy de acuerdo, pero después asintió en un tintineo. Con su mano libre Link quito las vendas que envolvían el pie de Nini, y al terminar con cuidado unto el bálsamo en su planta para comenzar a sobarlo con delicadeza.

Al primer toque Nini se había incorporado debido al dolor, y había puesto sus manos sobre las de Link impidiéndole que siguiera. El muchacho se sorprendió, pues era la primera vez que sostenían un contacto mas directo. Por primera vez había sentido las delicadas manos de Nini sobre las suyas que eran mas fuertes, pero manteniendo un contacto suave y cálido.

Poco a poco ella fue retirando las manos hasta volverlas a dejar en su regazo. Link sonrió levemente y con aun mas cuidado que la vez anterior siguió sobando su extremidad, casi acariciándola.

— Perdón, tendré mas cuidado.

Siguió así un buen rato, casi mas por gusto que por necesidad. Nini se había relajado mucho y el pie ya no le dolía tanto, pero tener las manos de Link sobre el le hacia sentir una sensación realmente agradable, como si él realmente supiera donde se encontraba cada nervio tensado que tenia para consentirlo por un momento y desestresarlo.

Hasta había apoyado su cabeza en la manta que el día anterior no había soltado para nada, y que descuidadamente había dejado en el suelo después de apoderarse de ella. Admiro un momento los bordados que poseía, un bonito pueblo a representación de Ordon, con cabras siendo cuidadas por niños quienes también jugaban con ellas, una mágica fuente y un gran árbol frondoso que cubría todo el lugar, dándole sombra a los viajeros y refugio a las ardillas. Era una visión tan curiosa que no pudo evitar adormilarse un poco.

* * *

...

Una chica de ojos esmeraldas y cabello rubio caminaba tranquila admirando los rezagos del invierno que sucumbía a Ordon. Las múltiples gotas de lluvia que caían de los techos de las casas, restos de la tormenta anterior. Los pocos animales que aun se atrevían a salir de sus madrigueras, preparándose para dormir sus largas y rejuvenecedoras siestas invernales, y las numerosas nubes en el cielo que se convergían con el sol, permitiendo que solo algunos rayos traspasaran entre ese manto mitigando las suaves brisas mañaneras.

Admirando cada detalle, Ilia se aproximaba a su destino mientras tarareaba un suave y delicada melodía. Camino por el sendero hasta llegar a la propiedad de su amigo Link, que como siempre tenia abierta la reja del patio. No hacia falta que él la cerrara, Ordon era un pueblo pequeño en el que recibir forasteros era poco común, pero aun así ella siempre le recordaba que alguien desconocido podría entrar y fácilmente abrir la puerta de su casa. Así que ella misma cerro la reja y se encamino a las escaleras para subir el árbol donde Link había construido su hogar.

Una vez arriba, llamo a la puerta tocando varias veces con su puño, esperando no tener que tocar con mas fuerza si su amigo estuviera dormido.

Unos pasos apresurados parecieron escucharse asi que aguardo un momento antes de volver a tocar.

— «Por favor Ilia, esta vez no digas tantas estupideces» — Se mentalizo recordando lo nerviosa que se puso la ultima vez que hablo con el Hylian.

Segundos después, la puerta fue abierta siendo recibida por un Link que la miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

— Buenos días Link — Saludo ella con dulzura como siempre, disfrutando las reacción que había causado en él.

— ¡Ilia!... Buenos días ¿Q-ue te trae por acá? — Inquirió con nervios apoyando su brazo en el marco de la puerta y su cabeza en el, tratando de obstruir la visión de la muchacha hacia su casa. Disimuladamente, diviso como Nini de forma inquieta despertó de su leve siesta y se cubrió con la manta en la que su cabeza había estado recargada.

— Lleve a Epona al manantial de Ordon, ella es muy coqueta y le gusta ponerse guapa* volví a traerla y pase a saludar— Decía Ilia de nuevo en un tono azucarado.

— ¡Oh! si, si, gracias, que b-ueno q-ue lo hiciste — Agradeció con nervio presionando levemente sus labios tratando de ocultar que los mordía, una evidente ceña de ansiedad que la chica conocía muy bien.

— Uhmm. — Replico ella como si esperara algo mas del zagal.

— Uhmm — Correspondió absorto de las esperanzas de la joven, aun recargado en el marco de una forma medio graciosa al intentar cubrir toda la puerta.

— Y... ¿Puedo pasar?

"¡Si quieres quédate a Vivir!" quiso exclamar, pero se atraganto esas palabras mientras se aclaraba la garganta y con su dedo indice se rascaba la cabeza.

— Lo siento, ehee... pero no puedes.

Ilia ladeo la cabeza de forma medio curiosa e inquisitiva — ¿Y por que no?

— Eheee... es que tengo la casa un chiquero, y no, no, que pena que veas cosas que ehmm, no quiero que veas. — Respondió viendo al piso de forma avergonzada. «Mas mal, no podría quedar ante ella»

Ilia sonrió levemente mientras rascaba su mejilla derecha "Nada que no haya visto antes" Hubiera deseado decir, pero logro controlar sus torpes impulsos al igual que su compañero — Ni que nunca hubiera visto tu cuchitril.

— Pero esta vez es peor.

— ¿Que es lo que no quieres que vea, Link?— Pregunto finalmente, con una sonrisilla de triunfo al ver como los ojos de Link se hacían pequeños.

— ¡Nada, nada! ¡Yo no oculto nada! — Protesto rápidamente. Mientras Ilia se ponía de puntillas tratando de esquivar el cuerpo del muchacha que obstaculizaba su visión hacia dentro de la casa.

— ¡Déjame ver! — Ordenaba riendo ante los erráticos movimientos de Link intentando que no viera, pero ella seguía tratando de escabullirse para entrar.

— ¡No es nada, no es nada! — Decía mientras volvía hacerla retroceder

— ¿Y entonces por que no quieres que vea? — Volvió a replicar inspeccionando su semblante con los brazos cruzados

— Por que no.— Dijo sin saber mas que decir, volviendo a poner de nuevo la vista en el suelo. Ilia logro ver eso y aprovecho cada segundo de distracción del chico para escabullirse debajo de su brazo. Cuando él se dio cuenta ya era tarde, Ilia ya había logrado tener una mejor visión de su casa, y aunque Link alcanzo a bajar su extremidad para impedirle el paso, ella ya tenia medio cuerpo adentro.

— ¡Que es eso! ¿Es un animal? — Apunto al gran bulto que estaba en el sillón. Link no supo como, ni de donde saco las fuerzas, pero la chica se deshizo de su brazo y entro en el umbral.

Link llego a su lado y mínimo logro interponerse entre Nini y ella.

— ¡Si, si! es un perro moribundo que encontré ayer — Exclamo, tratando de convencerla.

— Pobrecito, déjame verlo — Pero Link reanudo su posición de atalaya, dispuesto a no moverse.

— Link ya no estoy jugando, déjame pasar — Exigió Ilia ahora en un tono mas autoritario.

— No pu-edes. Esta muy mal herido y con fuertes infecciones ¡Podrías enfermarte! — Declaro el chico. No podía permitir que Ilia viera a Nini, solo por el hecho de que era invisible, si le viera seguro le daba el patatús en ese mismo instante. Pero esas iris aceitunadas, lo veían de tal forma que se sentía expuesto ante sus ojos, como si esas cuencas lo penetraran causándole escalofríos, mas que cualquier bestia o ente que haya enfrentado antes.

¡Pero mujer era su casa! Si el decía no, estaba en su derecho.

— Con mas razón tengo que revisarlo — Manifestó ella, pasando a Link de largo quien se había rendido ante aquella mirada furtiva que le helaba cada uno de los huesos.

— ¿No quieres dar un paseo en Epona?

— No, gracias — Rebatió con severidad acercándose hacia el "Supuesto animal herido"

«Din Nayru y Farore, donde están cuando se les necesita» Suplico Link con una mano en la cara tratando de no ver lo que se acecinaba.

— Pobre animalito, Link quería dejarte sufrir pero conmigo estarás a salvo — Canturreo Ilia sobando el bulto que escondía la manta, antes de tomarla levemente y después, retirarla por completo.

—.

—.

— Ay...

 **¡PAZ!**

— Te dije que no vieras — Logro decir Link antes de que Ilia se desplomara en el suelo.

— ¡Ilia! — Clamo a su auxilio, tomando su frágil e inconsciente cuerpo del suelo entre sus brazos — No, no, no, Bono va a matarme cuando se entere de esto. —Murmullo sosteniendo la cabeza de su amiga de la infancia para que no se diera otro buen golpe como el anterior, y que este trajera mas repercusiones.

Fue entonces, que Nini un poco abstraída en lo anterior se levanto del diván comprobando lo que sus ojos habían visto unos instante atrás. Ilia había caído al suelo completamente inconsciente.

Y fue ahí, que Link conoció una nueva faceta en Nini; La frustración.

No hacia falta verla para saber que estaba realmente inquieta, parecía hacer movimientos erráticos de forma furiosa, algo que era evidente debido a los constantes tintineos que su campana hacia resonar. Podía sentir sus fuertes zancada frente a el haciendo la madera debajo de ellos crujir, como daba vueltas mientras parecía soltar un gran discurso de sus desgracias, siendo el objeto el interprete de sus palabras.

Por ultimo, Nini levanto la manta echándola volar hacia arriba, luego completamente desilusionada se tiro en el largo sillón y como si fuera una hoja que volaba por el viento la cobija callo sobre ella cubriéndola totalmente.

— Oye ¿Estas bien? — Inquirió Link siendo testigo de las rabietas de la joven, a quien nunca la había visto actuar de esa manera desde que llego, ni siquiera cuando ella le arrojo el libro por sus constante preguntas el día anterior la había visto tan irritada.

Y lo ultimo, algo que realmente lo había dejado desconcertado, fue que unos pequeños gemidos de angustia y sorbidos por la nariz habían quebrado el pequeño silencio que se había constituido en la estancia, siendo este el primer sonido humano que Link escuchaba de Nini.

Totalmente sorprendió y levemente confundido, el Hylian contemplo el cuerpo de Nini bajo la frazada que subía y bajaba en pequeños espasmos. Link examino la situación, estudiando su siguiente movimiento. Con pulcritud deposito el cuerpo inactivo de Ilia en el suelo, recargando su cabeza en la parte inferior del mueble. Luego tomo un cuadernillo que tenia entre sus cajones, y tomo una pluma de uno de estos para mojar su punta en tinta. Una vez logro esto fue hacia donde Nini estaba reposando.

— ¿Sabes escribir? — Pregunto hincado a su lado esperando a que ella misma levantara la manta para verlo.

Unos segundos después y aun sorbiendo por la nariz Nini miro a Link y percibió los objetos que tenia en las manos.

— ¿Quieres expresarte? — Inquirió de nuevo él en modo comprensivo — No puedo ayudarte si no me dices que pasa.

La joven ente, volvió a cubrir su rostro indescifrable -Literalmente, ella es invisible- como si quisiera enfrascarse de todo lo que había a su alrededor. Hasta de la persona que se había mostrado mas interesado en ella desde hace meces.

Recordando ese apesadumbrado hecho, fue que se dio cuenta que estos dos días, Link había mostrado mas apego a ella que otras personas en su largo y atribulado recorrido hasta allí. A pesar de sus largos silencios, y desprecios, curioso el se había quedado allí con ella. El día anterior cuando ella rechazo su invitación a comer, y había parecido ignorarlo todo el rato, el no se molesto ni la dejo, simplemente le dijo que dejaría los alimentos por si se le apetencia comer en un rato. Algún otro ya la habría tachado de desagradecida.

También, cuando la tormenta estuvo en su punto mas fuerte, él la hizo sentir relajada y trato de animarla leyéndole una historia, haciendo que olvidara los truenos y las fuertes ventiscas que parecía que se llevarían la casa, permitiendole descansar en su hombro. Nadie hacia eso por un desconocido o al menos, no había tenido la oportunidad de que buenas personas la trataran.

De nuevo, sintió cierta incomodidad en su pie izquierdo debido a los bruscos movimientos que antes había hecho al hacer su rabieta. Antes, cuando Link le había tratado la extremidad, se había sentido realmente bien y el dolor había aminorado, mas no sanado por completo. Esto origino que rememoraba como fue que se hizo esa torcedura.

 ***/*/*/*/*/**

Link había comenzado a leer la historia que estaba escrito en ese libro viejo de pasta corroída y empolvada. Aunque Link no lo supiera, el relato que el leía con tanta intriga y pasión era uno de las tantas historias que Nini había estudiado a lo largo de su vida, pero eso no eludía a que fuera menos interesante.

A media historia, había quedado profundamente sumida en sus sueños, entretanto Link había prestado su hombro para que ella lo usara como almohada sin darse cuenta. Finalizando la historia, Link no tuvo el valor suficiente para despertarla y borrar la bonita sonrisa que ella tenia plantada en su rostro, aunque el no la veía, claro, pero sus apaciguadores latidos y su pecho subir y bajar con parsimonia bajo la manta le indicaban que estaba realmente cómoda en su situación.

Decidió hacerse de la vista gorda y dejo a Nini sosegarse durante un buen rato, mientras el también descansaba en el sillón.

No se dio cuenta que ambos se habían quedado profundamente dormidos, hasta que a medio noche las repercusiones de dormir en otro lugar que no fuera su cama comenzaron hacerle molestia en su espalda. Un fuerte dolor se había aglomerado en su espalda baja, así que fue ahí que creyó conveniente despertar a Nini par que ella también pudiera dormir en un lugar mas cómodo que ese viejo sofá.

Con sutileza y movimientos apacibles fue como poco a poco despertó a Nini de su somnolencia. Pareció estirarse y después miro a Link esperando un dictamen.

— ¿Por que no duermes hoy en mi cama? Ayer dormiste en el sillón, lo justo es que hoy tengas un mejor sueño — Le propuso con una sonrisa amable. Aunque Nini pareció dudar por unos segundos finalmente se levanto y con un tintineo y una aparente reverencia expreso su agradecimiento por su grata hospitalidad.

Link la escolto hacia las escaleras para que ella pudiera subir.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda? — Pregunto ante la mirada fija que Nini parecía tener hacia las escaleras. Ella negó y con cuidado puso su pie en el primer peldaño.

— Buenas noches — Profirió Link dando un largo bostezo y comenzando a tender una "cama" improvisada en el suelo.

No obstante, un estridente sonido hueco lo alerto severamente haciendo que dejara de un lado sus quehaceres para concentrarse en lo que había sucedido, y cuando se dio cuenta, la campana de Nini estaba muy cerca de suelo, demostrando que ella se había caído de las escaleras desde una altura meramente considerable.

— ¡Nini! — Exclamo mientras preocupado se acercaba a la muchacha — ¿Te has hecho daño?

Un tinteneo.

— Oh, no. ¿Que te duele? — Comenzó sobresaltado — ¿Te duele la espalda, la cabeza? ¿Te duele el pie?

Un tintineo.

Nini se mecía mientras se tomaba el pie, realmente se había lastimado su extremidad.

— Lo siento fue mi culpa, no debí haberte dejado subir las escaleras sola, por mi culpa ahora te torciste el pie — Añadió Link sintiéndose gravemente culpable. Nini se sorprendió de que el se estuviera inculpando cuando ella fue la que se resbalo por descuidos propios.

— Mejor déjame ayudarte — Expreso el Hylian mientras entre sus brazos levantaba a Nini del suelo sosteniendo sus rodillas y cargando su cabeza. Mas esto, tomo por completa sorpresa a la joven haciéndola conmemorar eventos pasados de cuando alguien también trato de cargarla de la misma manera, y de como anteriores personas que también la habían tocado, no habían querido hacer nada bueno. Esto acelero el ritmo cardíaco de Nini haciendo que se asustara con prontitud. De forma desesperada comenzó a empujar a Link tratando de que este dejara de sostenerla entre sus brazos.

Link también se asusto, verdaderamente no se esperaba esa reacción de su parte y tampoco supo como conllevar la situación.

— ¿Q-ue pasa? — Logro formular antes de que de forma brusca, la muchacha empujara a Link con fuerza, consiguiendo que el Hylian la soltara mientras retrocedía y ella caía de nuevo estridentemente al suelo.

— ¿Ni-ni? — La muchacha que yacía en el suelo retrocedió levemente, como si de un momento a otro la confianza en Link se esfumara, haciendo que se convirtiera en una persona mas del montón que solo buscaba hacerle daño.

— ¿Po-orque ti-emblas? — Inquirió de forma desconcertada, temiendo que hubiera hecho algo gravemente malo.

La joven trataba de tranquilizarse pero aquellos momentos se habían aglomerado de una manera bastante rápida en su cabeza, bloqueando su razón dejando a la luz el miedo que siempre sentía.

— Lo siento — Manifestó de nuevo Link, sin que se diera cuenta el se había acercado a la joven con delicadeza tratando de no exaltarla. — Parece como si siempre terminara arruinando todo —Dijo con cierta tristeza mientras rascaba su mejilla — Es que, quiero ayudarte pero no se como, al principio me tienes confianza pero aparentemente hay algo con lo que me relacionas y después ya no quieres saber nada de mi. Perdón si te hago recordar cosas que no quieres.

De un momento a otro Link parecía que iba a derramar una lagrima. Ni el mismo sabia que pudiera llegarle a afectarle tanto lo que una persona indefensa e invisible pudiera llegar a pensar de el. Eso removió algo dentro de Nini, haciendo que se sintiera irremediablemente culpable de sus anteriores acciones. Por un momento su corazón se había encogido.

Link mantenía la vista fija en el suelo, evitando la mirada de la chica. Se sentía muy confundido avergonzado y triste como para poder sostenerle la mirada. Estaba tan absorto en su situación que cuando por fin levanto la mirada, diviso que Nini ya no estaba en el suelo frente a el, sino, que sintió un ligero peso en su espalda. Era Nini quien por primera vez había aceptado la ayuda de Link.

De manera curiosa Nini enrosco sus brazos en el cuello de Link y apoyo su cabeza en su espalda, pero antes de eso, con cierta ternura y momentáneamente había acariciado la mejilla de Link, transmitiéndole sus profundas y sinceras disculpas.

Link, totalmente sorprendido y complacido sintió como su corazón de nuevo gozaba de una alegría indescriptible. Se puso de pie mientras cargaba a Nini en su espalda, dispuesto a subirla el mismo por las escaleras, y una vez arriba, tratarle su extremidad dañada.

— Muchas gracias — Manifestó Link subiendo a las escaleras. Se sentía muy feliz de que al menos por el momento, Nini confiara con mas plenitud en el.

 ***/*/*/*/*/**

Luego de rememorar aquello, la sensación de culpa se había vuelto a incrustar en su corazón. Por un momento se había perdido en la noche anterior, conmemorando de nuevo el semblante triste y avergonzado de Link como si el problema realmente fuera el.

Antes de que Link retirara los objetos, ella tomo sus manos por segunda vez en el día manteniendo un leve contacto antes de tomar el cuadernillo y la pluma y meterlas dentro de la manta para escribir un mensaje en la hoja blanca.

Link espero paciente pero se sentía extrañamente emocionado. ¿Como antes no se la había ocurrido ese medio para hablar con ella? Serian las primeras palabras, aunque fueran escritas, que Link y ella intercambiarían.

Luego de unos segundos, Nini le entrego el cuadernillo al Hylian para que viera lo que había escrito. Lo primeo que le llamo la atención es que Nini tenia una caligrafía realmente bonita y perfeccionada. Nada a comparación de su propia escritura.

 _"Es que lo sabia. ¡Lo sabia, lo sabia! si las personas saben de mi existencia terminare matándolas de un susto. Por mi culpa ahora tu amiga esta medio muerta"_

El muchacho no pudo evitar soltar una risa. Nini aparentemente tenía cierto humor encantador. Pero aun así sus palabras no dejaban de sonar desilusionadas.

— Ilia no estas medio muerta — Argumento devolviendole el cuaderno para que escribiera una contestación.

 _"Da lo mismo. Si tu familia me ¨ve¨, correrán aterradas y querrán lincharme. No quiero que alguien salga lastimado por mi culpa"_

Esta ultima respuesta despertó la curiosidad en Link. Ladeo la cabeza un poco indiscreto, sacando su lado cotilla.

— ¿Es por eso que no quieres que la gente te vea? ¿Tienes miedo de asustarlos? — Indago con cuidado pero con una pizca de impertinencia.

 _"En parte"_ Contesto ella, con una menguada decepción.

— ¿Por que? — Volvió a ofrecerle los objetos pero esta vez ella los rechazo retirándolos levemente. A decir verdad se lo esperaba. Tampoco tenia muchas esperanzas de que ella pudiera hablar con el a plenitud. Pero mínimo estaba mas satisfecho que antes al darse un idea de lo que se le pasaba por la mente a la muchacha.

Exhalo un poco abrumado mientras sobaba su nuca. Con algo de mesura contemplo a Ilia en el suelo apoyada en el sillón, quien aun seguía completamente desmayada.

Tranquilo a pesar de la situación, se puso de pie y cargo a Ilia de la misma forma que hubiera querido hacerlo con Nini la noche anterior. Fue ahí que recordó que la joven ente había confiado en el con mas totalidad por primera vez. Se mentalizo que si no quería perder de nuevo esa pequeña luminiscencia de esperanza tenia que ser mas paciente con ella y esperar a que se abriera un poco mas, mas adelante.

 **»*«**

«Uhmm, que rayos esta pasando, la cabeza me duele a morir»

Ilia comenzaba a despertar poco a poco. El menjurje que Link le había dado a oler estaba dando efecto haciendo que la muchacha recobrara la conciencia de nuevo.

— Siento que me di un buen golpe — Murmuro ella llevándose la mano derecha a la cabeza sobandola suavemente. La luz que parecía entrar en esa parte de la casa no estaba dándole mucha ayuda, mas bien le lastimaba la vista impidiéndole ver por unos segundos.

— Y así fue — Contesto su amigo con un imperceptible sonrisa ante la cara de molestia de la chica.

— ¿Estas riéndote de mi? Por que si es así date por niño muerto — Replico con cierto enfado pero riendo también mientras tomaba su frente con ambas manos y bajaba su cabeza hasta el suelo.

— Te ves un poco mejor, me gusta mas cuando estas despierta y no inconciente — Se burlo un poco aliviado.

Fue entonces que Ilia levanto la mirada, no estando contenta con lo que vio. Rezagos de lo ultimo que ocurrió antes de desvanecerse en el suelo llegaron a su cabeza haciéndola temblar.

— ¿¡Que es eso!? — Señalo a Nini, o mas bien, a su campana que flotaba en el aire.

— Ilia tranquila, ella no te hará daño — Link trato de calmarla tratando de tomarla de los hombros pero ella se resistía viendo con completo horror a la muchacha, quien también se había asustado ante su reacción.

— ¡Eso no es un animal! ¡Link has que se aleje! — Gritaba mientras ante el terror un par de lagrimas se le escapaban.

— Has visto cosas peores — Quiso bromear Link pero se dio cuenta que no era el momento. Ilia realmente se encontraba perturbada y comenzaba a sollozar entretanto espasmos demasiados notorios recorrían su cuerpo. El rostro de Ilia se torno blanco, tanto así que Link creyó que se desmayaría de nuevo.

— ¡Aléjate! ¡Monstruo! — Grito Ilia ante esa imagen espeluznante. Su corazón latía de forma dinámica y cada bello de su anatomía se erizaba ante esa imagen de una campana flotando por los aires. Como si un ente extraño asechara la casa de su amigo.

— Nini, por favor vete, baja y no vuelvas a subir — Le pidió Link tratando de controlar a Ilia abrazándola.

La joven retrocedió un poco. Su intención no era volver a alterar a la muchacha de esa manera, Ilia la veía con tanto terror, que se sintió un verdadero monstruo. Haciendo caso a las suplicas de ambos se retiro con premura, no sin antes voltear la vista para ver como Link abrazaba a su amiga tratando de calmarla, siendo ella la causa de su miedo.

— Tranquila, ya paso — Repetía Link casi imperceptiblemente, asistiendo a Ilia en su temor acariciando su corta cabellera rubia — Todo tiene una explicación.

Con una decepción y tristeza renovadas, Nini llego a la fria y solitaria planta baja. Aun desde la altura en la que el par de rubios se encobraban, los pequeños gemidos de Ilia eran audibles a su distancia. Con la cabeza gacha y lentamente se acerco al sofá del chico y tomo la frazada de Link. Se arropo con ella hasta la cabeza y se recostó de la misma forma que había hecho hace una hora y media.

Unos segundos después, dicha manta estaba algo mojada, con sutiles y pequeñas gotitas que caían del semblante de la chica, y lo único en lo que ella podía pensar es que de nuevo su parecencia solo había causado problemas entre las personas que querían ayudarla.

«No tienes derecho a llorar» Se penalizo. La verdadera victima en esa situación era Ilia. O al menos eso pensaba ella.

 **»*«**

«Puerta del tiempo* una canción realmente bonita existente desde hace milenios, tocada en las puertas donde el héroe elegido por la diosa viajaba entre su presente y pasado. Él amaba a su diosa, así que él joven muchacho tocaba esa canción cada vez que quería recordar a su diosa, a su amiga y a su futura gobernante de las antiguas tierras siempre que viajaba a través de las eras. Esa melodía me relaja mucho. Nada me daría mas gusto que escucharla»

Había pasado un largo rato. Verdaderamente eterno para Nini, desde que tuvo que bajar de el ultimo piso de la casa de Link para que el pudiera tranquilizar a su perturbada amiga y poder explicarle lo que estaba ocurriendo. Le había parecido tanto tiempo que empezó a divagar entre sus recuerdos antes de ser lo que era ahora, una joven ente, desdichada e invisible. Fue así como esa linda melodía había vuelto a inundar su cabeza, rememorando la suavidad de sus notas y la embriagadora tranquilidad que sus parsimoniosos sonidos le provocada.

Mentalmente entono esa cancioncita, siguiendo a la espera de que el par de amigos bajara.

Un par de momentos después, Ilia y Link bajaron de las escaleras, siendo la primera ayudado por Link en los últimos peldaños. Nini se incorporo rápidamente quedando sentada en el diván pero cubriendo su invisible rostro, no queriendo volver a asustar a la chica que se veía mucho mas tranquila y risueña, como antes se había comportado a las afueras del hogar del Hylian.

La muchacha rubia quiso a acercarse pero Link la tomo del hombro impidiendo que lo hiciera.

— Tranquilo, estoy mucho mejor — Le hizo saber desasiendo el agarre de Link. Ilia se acerco quedando a una distancia un poco considerable debido a la notable vergüenza de Nini.

— Hola. Soy Ilia — Se presento ella con amabilidad, de una forma completamente radical a como la había tratado antes.

La joven solo pareció bajar la cabeza.

— Lamento mi anterior reacción — Se disculpo sintiéndose mal por las palabras que le había dicho — Pero, es que en realidad me aterre mucho ante tu presencia.

Ilia se dio cuenta que esas ultimas palabras estuvieron de mas, al ver como Nini agachaba la cabeza aun mas. La ojiverde vio a Link preocupadamente, quien se mantenía totalmente a raya ante la situación.

— Lo siento — Volvió a proferir — Link, me ah explicado todo. Así que prometo no volver a reaccionar de esa manera.

Un incomodo silencio se formo en la habitación. La ente joven levanto la mirada mientras se desarropaba dejando a la luz su invisible cuerpo y la campana que residía en su cuello, ceña de que estaba ahí.

Esta acción provoco que a Ilia volvieran a erizarsele los cabellos, pero trato de controlar sus repentinos impulsos de salir corriendo de allí. Ella intentaba probarla y lo sabia, quería saber que tan ciertas eran sus palabras, así que se mantuvo firme en su lugar.

Segundos después Nini asintió poco convencida. El lugar se quedo en un silencio moribundo y un tanto agobiante.

— Así que...— Comenzó formulando Ilia tratando de deshacer la tensión que había entre ellas — Nini ¿Eh? Así te dicen, curioso nombre...Lindo, pero curioso.

La joven solo volvió a asentir manteniendo la vista en el suelo. Ilia toqueteo con su dedos los costados de sus piernas, incomodada ante la situación y el fuerte silencio. Así que con una sonrisa un tanto torcida le informo a Link que se retiraba.

— Bueno, sera mejor que me valla. Le avisare a Impaz que la visitaran luego. Adiós — Se despidió de ambos a las afueras de la casa de Link. Una vez cerro la puerta, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo. Únicamente quería salir corriendo de allí y encerrarse en su habitación para digerir la extraña y fea situación en la que Link la había metido.

Por otro lado, la casa de Link se había quedado en completo silencio, quedando las ultimas palabras de Ilia en un eco en las cabezas de ambos.

— Hable con Ilia, y concordamos que Impaz es la única persona que conocemos que puede ayudarte en tu situación.

Las palabras de Link retumbaron en su cabeza, haciendo una insoportable propagación ante la idea de rememorar sucesos como el anterior.

— Ella insistió en que lo mejor era llevarte con ella. Pero yo no haré nada que no quieras. — Manifestó Link convencido de lo que dijo y con un semblante firme. Nini lo vio a los ojos, aunque el no pudiera percibirlo sabia que al menos lo miraba, provocando suavizar su gesto.

— ¿Quieres? — Inquirió conmovido.

Un tintineo. Tampoco es que Nini nunca recordara lo que había vivido estos últimos meces. ¿Ya que otra cosa le quedaba? Nada. No tenia nada que perder, y tampoco nada que ganar.

Esto alegro un poco a Link. Aceptar la ayuda de Impaz era otro paso para ganar la plena confianza de Nini, pero verla ahí, de nuevo recostada y arropaba solo le indicaban la profunda depresión que sentía en su condición. Y el también se contagio de ese sentimiento.

Dio un par de pasos y llego a la mesa, donde el desayuno estaba frió e intacto. Ni si quiera habían probado bocado desde el día anterior.

— ¿Quieres comer algo? Puedo calentar las cosas.

Dos tintineos.

Ella se negó, y Link un poco decaído comenzó a recalentar los alimentos. Aunque para ser sinceros, a el también se le había esfumado el apetito.

...

 **Esta historia continuara...**

 **N/A: *** _Lleve a Epona al manantial de Ordon, ella es muy coqueta y le gusta ponerse guapa._ Es una frase que Ilia si dice en **TP** solo que decidí robármela tantito para este capitulo :v

 ***Puerta del tiempo: Mejor conocida como "Gate of Time" es una canción del Soundrack de Skyward Sword, y como su nombre lo indica sale en las puertas del tiempo. Es una de mis canciones favoritas y de hecho es una canción que habitualmente escucho a la hora de escribir porque es bonita tranquila y arrulladora. Ademas SS es uno de mis Zeldas favoritos (Claro amo a todos pero siempre hay preferencias :,v) Recomiendo escucharla si lees este Fic.**

* * *

 **»*** **«**

 **Primeramente me disculpo por los posibles errores XDD Espero y no hayan sido muchos :c**

 **.**

 **Bueno, en realidad no tengo mucho que decir para este capitulo, solamente que muchas gracias a los que comentaron en el capitulo pasado, es bueno saber que alguien lee ya que seria raro actualizar y actualizar y que nadie te lea xd**

 **La historia como verán es tal vez confusa pero verán que como pasen los capítulos habrán cosas que se revelen. Solo es cuestión de esperar.**

 **No tengo nada mas que decir, salvo que espero que se encuentren bien ya que como verán en México y en otras partes cercas los huracanes están fuertes, ademas del terremoto que ocurrió hace poco Espero y no les haya pasado nada y que estén sanos. Afortunadamente donde yo vivo no suelen ocurrir muchos de estos desastres, pero no todos corren la misma suerte.**

 **Por cierto ¿Que esperan del Nintendo Direct? Mis sueños que se que por el momento no se harán realidad es el anuncio de un Smash nuevo :,c**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora.**

 **¡Cuídense!**

 **c:**

 **...**


	3. Chapter 3

Me doy la oportunidad de informarles:

 ** _(*/*/*/*/*/ ) salto en el tiempo_**

 _(... + rayita) _cambio de escena.

 **(»*** **«** **)** Horas mas tarde

:)

* * *

 _ **/*/ Mi amiga Invisible/*/**_

III

La magia de Impaz

En otras ocasiones, describir situaciones le era algo complicado. Le costaba expresar sus sentimientos y sobre todo, abrirse con cualquier otra persona. Mas sin embargo, el sentimiento que experimentaba en ese momento era una sensación que la había acompañado a lo largo de su vida, con la cual había convivido desde su tierna infancia hasta el florecimiento de su madurez. Un sentimiento con el que se había familiarizado a la perfección y había conocido aun mas a fondo en los últimos tiempos de su vida; A ese sentimiento se le conoce como tristeza. Y era la palabra que le quedaba como anillo al dedo para describir la situación, o mas bien, para describir su triste situación.

Para Link las cosas parecían ser fáciles. Simplemente salir de su hogar, bajar las escaleras a las cuales Nini empezaba a odiar, y encaminarse hacia la casa del actual alcalde de Ordon para encontrarse con Impaz. Lo único que ella tenia que hacer era quitarse su campana, dársela a Link y caminar a su lado sin ser vista lo cual para ella era pan comido.

Pero en su ingenioso plan había dos fallos, y uno de esos era el alegre pueblo.

Durante su caminata Link parecía estar contento y rebozaste de regocijo. A penas daba un paso y algún habitante lo saludaba o se detenía a hablar con el, entretanto Nini tenia que guardar distancia para que las personas no fueran a toparse con ella. Y precisamente por eso, era que describía su situación deplorable como algo lúgubre, apesadumbrado, trágico, mustio y todos los sinónimos que se le pueden dar a la tristeza. A la infinita tristeza que sentía clavada en el pecho.

El Hylian tenia una gran familia. No importaba que los lazos de sangre estuvieran completamente ausentes, ellos seguían tratándose como una esplendida familia. Conformada de personas buenas, bondadosas y caritativas que a pesar de la falta de recursos, daban mas de lo que podían ofrecer con tal de que sus hermanos estuvieran bien. Algo que Nini realmente admiraba con ojos maravillados. Y Link parecía ser una parte verdaderamente esencial en esa pequeña aldea, donde vivían grandes personas.

Y eso, precisamente eso era lo que hacia sentir que Nini se encontraba en una tragedia irremediable. Su familia. Su escasa y chiquita familia. ¿Que habrá sido de ella? ¿Sus mentes ocupadas y vidas atareadas les permitieron darse cuenta de que ella ya no estaba a su lado? ¿Se habrán dado cuenta de que ella se había perdido? ¿O seguramente lo preferían así? Porque nadie la había buscado. Porque nadie había preguntado por ella. Porque nadie se interesaba por ella. Porque no había escuchado rumores de que le buscaban. Porque no había escuchado hablar a las personas cotillas sobre eso. ¿Acaso a nadie le importaba? ¿Nadie? ¿¡Por que!?

Su vista estaba fija en el frente. Sus pupilas completamente carecentes de vida, sus labios resecos y su piel pálida como la nieve. Su cabello escaso de color y su rostro falto de espíritu y alegría. No. No, no. La palabra triste se quedaba corta para su situación. No había palabra adecuada para detallar su situación.

Ver esa familia tan feliz, solamente le recordaba lo que ella no tenia. Hacia que el corto camino se volviera lejano y atribulado. Y ahí entraba el otro problema; El camino. La dirección a donde se dirigía.

Impaz... ¿Acaso creían que no la conocía? Aunque el trato no era mutuo ella había escuchado hablar de la mujer. La había visto de lejos mas no presentado, había conocido personas a las cuales ella había ayudado. Sabia que esa mujer iba hacerla hablar. Hacerla hablar empujada por sus comprensibles iris rojos, su semblante pasivos y sus arrugas experimentadas seña de sabiduría y larga vida. Y el problema radicaba en eso, en que ella se rehusaba hablar, porque no quería recordar.

Ella quería olvidar y esa mujer la haría rememorar situaciones dolorosas. Momentos apesadumbrados y crueles realidades. ¿En que iba a ayudarla eso? ¿A desahogarse? ¿Eso que implicaba? Solo a que otra persona mas supiera sus ocurrencias y que cuando quisiera pudiera hacérselas recodar. No quería dar lastima. No, no señor.

Suspiro de forma moribunda mientras veía como un grupo de niños levemente conocidos se acercaban a Link. Reconoció esas pequeñas caras adornadas con narices respingadas y facciones aniñadas. Eran los infantes con los que Link siempre parecía convivir, y con los que compartía fotografías que embellecían su hogar.

Una pequeña punzada se apodero de su pecho. Esos niños no podían verla. Nadie podía verla ni escucharla. Ese pensamiento alimento aun mas su depresión e hizo que se preguntara si esas caras risueñas, maravillas y admiradas cambiaran si la vieran ponerse su collar de campana. Si la vieran a ella en vez de Link ¿Se asustarían? ¿Cambiarían su semblante? La respuesta era tan obvia como desesperante.

Una vez intercambiaron halagos y saludos los niños emprendieron carrera en uno de sus tantos juegos inocentes e infantiles. Mas sin embargo algo que Nini no tomo en cuenta es que un pequeño niño rubio, corría hasta ella. Y al final termino chocando con su cuerpo.

Nini no reacciono y simplemente se quedo estupefacta en su lugar con los ojos llenos de sorpresa, mientras sin querer sostuvo los hombros del niño para evitar que cayera manteniendo un suave contacto. Link completamente ausente de lo ocurrido siguió caminando próximo a la casa de Bono e Ilia. Iván quedo aturdido por un momento y levemente confundido. Elevo la vista al cielo como si observara el rostro asustado y sorprendido de Nini.

Después de unos segundos ella reacciono y lentamente soltó al niño haciéndose a un lado y abriendo camino. El rubio solo se sobo la cabeza levemente.

— ¡Vamos Iván no te quedes atrás! — Le grito el niño pelirrojo y de cuencas verdes. El rubio parpadeo un par de veces pero no se movió.

— ¡Iván! — Hablaron los demás infantes haciendo que el mencionado despertara de su confusión y ensoñaciones.

— ¡Si, si ya voy! ¡Solo me dio un leve dolor de cabeza pero ya estoy bien!— Aseguro alzando la voz. Luego de eso levanto su mano levemente como si quisiera tocar a alguien, como si supiera que se había chocada con una persona o una barrera imposible de ver, pero su extremidad solo fue acariciada por el viento.

La joven ente veía la escena expectante. Iván solo negó varias veces con la cabeza mientras murmuraba algo como "Son solo cosas mías" y después volvió a emprender carrera para alcanzar a los niños quienes al llegar él empezaron a regañarle y darle leves zapes jugueteando.

— Nini — La llamo Link susurrando para saber si ella seguía allí. Aunque no vio todo, había presenciado la ultima escena desde la puerta de la casa del alcalde dándose una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado.

Ella solo volvió a suspirar y llego al lado de Link. Sin siquiera pensarlo tomo su mano para hacerle saber que estaba allí.

— No tengas miedo. Esto es para tu bien — Susurro Link cuidando de que nadie lo escuchara oh viera. Con seguridad apretó levemente la mano de Nini para transmitirle apoyo, y sosteniendo la respiración entro a la casa del alcalde a la cual ya había llamado.

La casa estaba algo oscura con las cortinas cerradas y sin ninguna luz encendida. En uno de los sillones, estaban Ilia y la anciana de ojos rojos mientras platicaban tranquilamente. Su presencia era esperada, pues Ilia le había informado a Impaz de la situación para que no le llegara de golpe.

Nini apretó un poco la mano de Link sabiendo lo que se aproximaba. El Hylian era la única persona en la habitación que a pesar de todo le tenia mas confianza. Y temía que la separaran de el.

— Buenos días señora Impaz — Saludo Link educadamente.

— Ya tardes ¿No lo crees? es increíble lo rápido que pasa el tiempo — Replico ella con semblante apacible.

— Eso es cierto — Fue Ilia quien respondió con su ceño un poco decaído.

Un leve silencio se formo en la habitación, mientras la anciana con ojos escrutadores observaba el lugar donde Link se encontraba.

— ¿No vas a presentarme a tu bella amiga? — Pregunto ella curiosa sorprendiendo a los presentes.

—¿Us-sted puede verla? — Ilia intuía que Nini estaba ahí, o eso creía mas no había visto la campana de la ente por lo cual creyó que no se había presentado. Pero al parecer la anciana se había dado cuenta de su presencia, ademas ¿Bella? ¿Como lo sabia?

— Verla no. Sentirla si. El embrujo al que esta sometida es demasiado fuerte como para que yo pueda vislumbrarla, mas su aura es realmente fuerte y reconfortante. Ella misma se esta dejando ver pero de una manera muy distinta, yendo mas allá de la visión de los ojos. Sino la visión de la mente y alma.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron ciertamente estupefactos. Nini no había recaído ante esa posibilidad e interesada mas sobre el tema fue que trato de cambiar su semblante.

Mas sin embargo algo en lo que no parecían recaer las féminas retumbo en la mente de Link.

— Espere ¿Embrujo? ¿Qu-e quiere decir con eso? — Indago el preocupado.

— Sera mejor que ustedes dos vallan a darse un paseo. Esta jovencita y yo tenemos mucho que hablar — Contesto ella ignorando el rostro asustado de Link y su pregunta.

— Pero... Pero... ¿De que esta hablando? ¿Cual embrujo? — Volvió a cuestionar aun sosteniendo la mano de Nini, no la soltaría hasta estar un poco mas informado. Ademas, pudo sentir como ella se tensaba ante la idea de que él se fuera.

— "Nada que no hayas visto antes" — Arremedo Ilia con una voz un tanto graciosa y chillona manteniendo una pequeña sonrisa, haciéndole recordar lo que el Hylian le había dicho cuando Nini la había aterrado en la mañana.

— Pero...

— Link, tu lado cotilla es muy fuerte. No seas impertinente y sal de aquí ahora mismo — Intervino Impaz respetuosamente pero de forma autoritaria.

— No quiero dejarla sola — Replico. Mas no le quedaba de otra. Nini a pesar de estar asustada se deshizo levemente de la mano de Link, indicándole que iba hacerlo. Por mas asustada que estuviera, por mas inútil que lo creyera, por mas deprimida que se encontrara, la anciana había despertado una faceta que ella tenia un poco apagada y era la curiosidad que tantos problemas le había traído en la vida.

Ilia se levanto del asiento y se acerco a Link quien tenia la boca un poco entre abierta y la mano flotando en el aire como si tratara de detener a la joven.

— Estará bien Link — Le aseguro Ilia bajando su brazo. Había visto como Link había entrado con Nini de la mano y eso la había preocupado un poco en ciertos aspectos, presentía que Link estaba actuando un poco sobre protector en esos momentos, y eso le parecía algo alarmante.

Al muchacho no le quedo de otra. Así que simplemente suspiro y acepto. Pero antes de retirarse le pidió a la joven que se diera la vuelta para poder colocarle el collar. Ella obedeció y levanto su caballera permitiendole ponerle la campana. Una vez acabo puso sus manos en los hombros de ella tomándola un poco desprevenida y se acerco levemente a su oído.

— Volveré pronto, no te preocupes — Le dijo suavemente, tratando de aplacar la preocupación e inquietud de ambos, luego la volteo para verla de frente y regalarle una de sus tantas encantadoras y relajantes sonrisas. Fue ahí que todos los sensores de alerta de Ilia se encendieron, haciendo que su preocupación fuera ahora mas agobiante.

— Bien, entremos a la habitación — Indico Impaz guiando a Nini mientras la tomaba del brazo. La joven solo pudo mirar atrás para ver como Link se despedía de ella aun manteniendo su sonrisa. Eso logro tranquilizarla un poco y a prepararse mentalmente para lo que iba a ocurrir.

Ambos rubios se quedaron solos en el hogar de la muchacha. Menos mal que Ilia se las había arreglado para sacar a su padre de la casa por un largo rato lo suficiente para que la joven ente y la anciana pudieran conversar. Pero a Ilia eso no era lo que mas le preocupaba.

* * *

...

Preocupación. ¡Preocupación, preocupación! Parecía ser lo único que había sentido desde la mañana. Ademas del terror y vergüenza lamentablemente ese alarmante sentimiento la había asechado durante todo el día desde que conoció a Nini.

 **«** Si tan solo no hubiera tocado su puerta hoy **»** Pensó ella abrumada mientras se sentaba en una gran roca.

Cuando Ilia y Link salieron de la casa de la muchacha él le dijo que prefería estar solo y simplemente se fue por ahí a caminar. Pero no se imagino que estar solo también implicaba abandonarla y evitarla todo costa. Varias veces se lo había encontrado y él le sacaba la vuelta o se hacia de los "Oiditos sordos" ¿Y ahora a que se venia ese comportamiento?

 **«** Link, acabas de arruinar mi juego favorito de la infancia; las escondidas **»** Pensaba la hija del alcalde con desilusión. El tema de la "Chica invisible" estaba afectando mas a Link de lo que pensaba.

Siguió pensando hasta que una voz la llamo.

— ¡Eh! Ilia, hola — La saludo un hombre joven y alto que caminaba hacia ella.

— Ah, hola Braulio — Le respondió ella con pocos ánimos.

— ¿Eh? Y ahora que te sucede — Indago él sentándose a lado de ella en la piedra.

— Nada, solamente ocurre que Link se la ah pasado evitándome los últimos cincuenta y cuatro minutos, y verdaderamente ¡no se porque! — Respondió ella elevando las manos al cielo, sacando a flote su irritación.

— ¿Solamente? — Volvió a inquirir Braulio un poco divertido ante la actitud de su amiga.

— La verdad yo ya no lo entiendo — Concluyo ella suspirando y negando con la cabeza, como si Link fuera un caso perdido.

— Tal vez solo quiere estar solo, dale tiempo — Dijo tratando de calmarla.

— ¿Pero tiempo para que? ¿Para rascarse la panza? ¡Estoy tan harta de escuchar eso!— Replico aun mas enojada.

— Puede que así sea. Pero todos necesitamos tiempo a solas, para reflexionar sobre nuestras acciones y lo que ocurre en nuestras vidas. Tal vez a ti te parezca tonto, pero por mas que conozcas a Link, o por mas que lo creas conocer, eso no significa que sabrás como se siente en cada situación.

— Pero yo nunca eh tenido que averiguar como se siente. El siempre me lo dice — Explico un poco mas calmada.

— Las personas cambiamos Ilia. El tiempo, el dolor, la felicidad, las mismas personas, nos hacen cambiar ¿Oh a caso tu sigues jugando con muñecas?

— No — Respondió bajando la mirada con un poco de pesar.

Al ver esto Braulio apoyo una mano en su hombro transmitiéndole apoyo.

— Sin embargo, no porque haya cambiado significa que ya no eres su amiga o que no te siga queriendo, y tampoco quiere decir que él no seguirá diciéndote lo que siente. Simplemente hoy no es su día. Eh visto su amistad desde que era un niño y el siempre te a tratado como la gran amiga que eres. Siempre te ha comprendido, y apoyado. Dale un poco de espacio tal como el lo ha hecho contigo, y veras que solo regresara.

La rubia se quedo pensativa. Sus palabras eran demasiado acertadas pero aun había cosas que le carcomían.

— ¿Y si tarda mucho en regresar? Me preocupo mucho por el — Volvió a preguntar con semblante apagado.

— Yo no lo se todo, pero si creo en que el no tardara ni un día en volver a ti — Expreso él con una sonrisa al recordar a su despistado amigo. Bueno, eso era una cualidad que tenían en común — Es tu amigo, y esta bien que te preocupes por el.

Ilia también sonrió, mas aliviada y complacida. Era cierto, no debía hacer un escándalo solo porque Link pedía un poco de tiempo. Ella lo conocía desde la infancia y aunque hubiera cambios notorios no significa que ella ya no siguiera siendo parte importante en su vida.

— Tienes razón, debo darle espacio, me preocupo por él pero solamente cuando este listo y con las ideas bien claras le haré saber que es lo que me inquieta — Expreso con una sonrisa agradecida.

— ¡Así se habla! — Apoyo con alegría sorprendiéndola ¿Quien diría que un chico tan despistado y hasta un tanto torpe como cuidador de cabras, sabría dar tan buenos consejos? Seguramente esa deficiencia se estancaba solo ahí. Y bueno... tal vez también en una que otra actividad.

— Gracias, Braulio — Le agradeció con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar un poco al muchacho.

— No hay de que. Y aunque se que estas ansiosa por hablar con él, lamento decirte que Link me dijo que no te dijera que esta en la fuente de Ordon — Le soltó guiñándole el ojo con complicidad haciendo reír a Ilia.

— No te preocupes, no pienso ir a ver a Link a la fuente de Ordon — Le respondió ella imitando el gesto.

Momentos después de despedirse Ilia se encamino hacia el mencionado lugar que según "Debían ignorar".

* * *

...

A veces pensar te ayuda a reflexionar tus acciones. Pero en esta ocasión, esa habilidad no le estaba ayudando demasiado.

 **«** Es que ya no se que pensar **»** Se mentalizo Link de manera cansada.

 **«** Y tampoco ya no se que hacer **»** Se dijo añadiendo mas pesadumbre en su cabeza.

Si bien estaba esquivando a Ilia durante la ultima hora, no era porque no quisiese verla, sino que verdaderamente quería estar solo. Hay algo que lo dejo completamente confundido; Y fue lo que sintió cuando se llevaron a Nini.

Ella se había mostrado tan nerviosa, asustada y débil, pero cuando la anciana dijo que podía sentirla, al parecer en ella despertó un poco la curiosidad sobre si realmente ese era el fin para ella: No ser vista, ni escuchada por el resto de su vida.

Cuando vio como ella se alejaba una poderosa preocupación lo embriago. Quería estar con ella, tomar su mano si temblaba, abrazarla a pesar de que se rehusara si tenia miedo, digerir junto con ella lo que Impaz pudiera descubrir. En dos días Nini despertó su lado sobre protector, algo que ni siquiera Ilia había despertado a plenitud en él.

Y entonces el se asusto. ¿Como era posible? ¿Como podría marcarle tanto lo que a ella le pasara? ¿Lo que ella pensara de el? La muchacha había despertado un gran interés en él por ayudarla. Su lado bondadoso, agradable y caritativo esta vez se había excedido, tanto así que en esta ocasión Ilia la chica que le hacia temblar el mundo entero, la chica que paso a ser mas que una amiga para el aunque los sentimientos tal vez no fueran mutuos, había pasado a segundo plano respecto a la joven ente.

Y ahí se dio cuenta de cuan idiota era.

 **«** Estoy loco. Loco de remate ¡Estoy evadiendo a Ilia! Quien diría que ese día llegaría. Din Nayru y Farore salvenme de ella, por que cuando me encuentre me dará la paliza de mi vida **»** Pensó llevándose las manos a la cara. Pero para su sorpresa, esta vez no le importaba tanto, la situación de Nini parecía importarle mas que las rabietas de Ilia.

Paso otra media hora, y el aun seguía allí, pensando en una roca viendo el agua de la fuente fluir como el tiempo a la guía del aire, siguiendo su curso y a las hojas que volaban.

No se dio cuenta, pero en ese momento Ilia estaba de pie en la entrada de la fuente viéndolo a la distancia, admirando el semblante pensativo del chico que estaba en acción, su ceño fruncido, su nariz levemente arrugada, sus labios comprimidos, sus cejas levemente inclinadas hacia abajo, su puño en su mentón y su mirada perdida. Ilia era tan cercana a Link que había aprendido todos sus movimientos, estudiándolos siempre con afán.

Suspiro un poco y se encamino a donde el Hylian estaba acomodado y con cierta calma se sentó a su lado.

Link aun seguía viendo hacia la fuente con sus iris zafiro perdidos. Ilia sabia que el estaba consciente de su presencia pero aun así ninguno dijo nada.

La muchacha le había dado un poco mas de tiempo a su amigo, tal como le aconsejo Braulio. Ese tiempo lo utilizo para reacomodar sus ideas y planear que decirle en el momento que se encontraran. Mas esos treinta minutos se vieron desperdiciados, pues en ese instante Ilia ya no sabia que decir ni como empezar.

— ¿Pensando? — Inquirió con suavidad.

— Si — Contesto el aun con la misma expresión.

Ella asintió mientras jugaba con sus dedos y miraba con atención el agua cristalina de la fuente.

— ...En la muchacha — Dicto, sabiendo que así era.

El suspiro y afirmo asintiendo.

Ilia se relamió los labios tratando de aventurarse a lo que iba decir ahora.

— Estas dándola mucha importancia ¿No lo crees?

Esa expresión llamaron todos los sentidos del muchacho, haciendo que por fin le devolviera la mirada y ladeara la cabeza de forma curiosa e inquisitiva.

— ¿Por que lo dices?

— Si, es decir ella es una..— Pensó un momento mirando hacia arriba y mordiendo su labio inferior. La verdad no sabía como "encasillarla" — "Chica " de la cual conoces nada; No sabes quien es su familia, de donde viene, cual es su verdadero nombre ni que es lo que esta haciendo aquí — Enumero con mucha autoridad y verdadera preocupación — Eso sin mencionar el desperfecto de que es ¡Invisible! ¿Sabes las trampas que puede hacer con ese "pequeño detallito"?

Link solo suspiro. Entendía la preocupación de Ilia, de verdad lo hacia. Pero dudaba que ella entendiera lo que **é** **l** sentía.

— Ese día, la vi tan inocente y necesitada que no tuve el valor para echarla — Explico con tristeza, jugando con sus manos y con la mirada baja.

— ¿Y si esa inocencia y necesidad fueran solo mentira? — Planteo ella, dolida al ver la cara de su amigo. Con delicadeza tono su barbilla e hizo que la viera a los ojos.

— Link, eres una persona muy bondadosa, agradable caritativa y muy buena, no quiero que alguien se aproveche de eso. En este mundo existen personas muy crueles que solo buscan sus propios beneficios y utilizan a personas como tu para encontrarlos. Odiaría verte en una situación similar.— Profeso con suma tristeza. Link pudo darse cuenta como el carácter risueño, burlón y un tanto enojado de Ilia había abandonado por completo su semblante dejando a este solo demostrar verdadera angustia.

Ilia temía que Link ayudara a esa "chica", el era una persona que si bien a veces era algo serio respecto algunas cosas, se encariñaba con facilidad de las personas que ayudaba y mostraban gratitud para con el. Si esa ente le daba un golpe por la espalda, Link terminaría muy lastimado; Y justo eso quería evitar.

— Nadie va a aprovecharse de mi — Replico Link con una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y desviando la mirada levemente. Pero cuando se encontró de nuevo con los ojos de Ilia supo que esas palabras no la convencían para nada.

— ¿Y si pasa?

Eso callo a Link por unos momentos, haciendo que su rostro adquiriera una actitud mas severa. Sabia que existía la posibilidad pero... no quería tomarla en cuenta.

— Nadie va a aprovecharse de mi — Recalco, de nuevo— Pero si ocurre... Seré yo mismo quien la eche de mi casa — Sentencio lo ultimo con un poco de pesar. Pero si quería despreocupar a Ilia tenia que decírselo.

— Prometelo.

— Lo prometo — Respondió con un nudo en la garganta.

En el ambiente se torno silencioso mas no incomodo, acostumbrados a la presencia muda del otro.

Link vio de reojo como Ilia maravillada admiraba la fuente que brillaba con la luz del sol que se encontraba en su punto perfecto de esplendor. Los iris esmeraldas de la muchacha reflejaban el brillo del liquido haciendo todo su rostro relucir, destacando sus lindas facciones.

 **«** Al menos parece que no va a matarme **»** Se dijo mentalmente con gracia.

Ilia sintiéndose observada volteo para con Link encontrándose con sus pupilas azules, atrapándolo viéndola.

— ¿Admirando la vista? — Pregunto mofándose del avergonzado muchacho. Así, comenzaron una de sus tantas conversaciones cómodas que podían tardar horas mientras reían peleaban o debatían de cualquier cosa. Cualquier ser viviente, objeto, situación o cosa rara podía ser un gran tema de platica para ellos; Algo que solo se lograba con los años.

...

— ¿Iras a la caminata de primavera?

— Uff para eso falta mucho, a penas vamos a empezar el invierno — Respondió Link, viendo como el agua del rió aun fluía con facilidad: Eso no duraría mucho, pues cada invierno sin falta la nieve se apoderaba del pueblo congelando por completo al manantial de Ordon.

— Pero cuando menos te des cuenta, el día llegara; Los preparativos siempre deben hacerse con a-n-t-e-l-a-c-i-ó-n — Replico, observando al igual que su compañero el espectáculo que daba la cascada. Estaba segura que Link ni conocía la palabra.

— Descuida, no me lo perdería por nada.

La chica rió un poco — Aun recuerdo cuando hacíamos carreras para ver quien llegaba primero a la región de los Zoras.

— ¡Ja! ¡Es cierto! yo siempre ganaba.

— ¡Que gran mentira! ¡Yo siempre te eh ganado!

— Por que siempre te dejaba ganar. Algo que todos los caballeros debemos hacer con las señoritas débiles y con velocidad de una tortuga — Agrego él con mofa y galantería llevándose la mano al pecho.

— ¡Ademas de lento mal perdedor! ¿Que otros secretos guarda "Honorable caballero Link"? — Añadió también echándose a reír.

 **«** Buena pregunta **»** Pensó, pero desecho el pensamiento de forma rápida para acompañar a su amiga en su carcajada y risa falta de gracia.

Luego de unos momentos Ilia para de reír. De reojo pudo divisar como Impaz se encontraba en la puerta de la fuente con una expresión algo indescifrable. Fue aquí que supo que lo mejor era dejar a la anciana y al joven solos.

— Link, hablando de nuevo de la chica... No confió mucho en ella. Pero, creo en ti, Link, y confió en que harás lo que creas correcto — Hablo de nuevo levatandose de la roca y desempolvando su pantalón.

El Hylian tomo eso como un "Adiós". Veía como Ilia caminaba junto a Impaz y deposito su mano en su hombro momentáneamente para después seguir su camino.

Suspiro. Las palabras de Ilia sobre echar a Nini aun le seguían rondando en la cabeza. De forma un poco frustrada rompió una ramita que tenia entre sus manos y lanzo el pedazo al manantial, repitiendo esto varias veces, siendo uno lanzada con mas fuerza que el anterior.

— No considero la frustración un sentimiento. Mas bien la considero como una forma de desahogar todos nuestros pesares, impotencias y lo que nos carcome. Mas sin embargo, no considero la frustración un método viable — Comento la anciana mientras se acercaba a la fuente observándola con interés.

— Yo la considero una buena forma — Replico él aun lanzando los pedazos de ramas las cuales ya no llegaban tan lejos debido a la molestia de Link.

— Mmmjj — Emitió ella con una pequeña sonrisa — Entre mas frustrado estés, seguirás lanzando aun peor; Yo soy una anciana y estoy segura que podría lanzar mejor que eso.

Él suspiró, sabia que se estaba comportando como un patán y un irrespetuoso pero sentía que no podía actuar de otra manera. Impaz lo observo con esmero estudiando las expresiones que reflejaban los sentimientos de Link.

Impaz suspiró ahora viendo de nuevo a la fuente mientras sus pensamientos volaban y se centraban en la joven ente.

— Ella a sufrido mucho — Murmuro sabiendo que Link la escucharía, su mirada se torno melancólica y triste, mientras todo dentro de ella se removía al recordar la triste y deploraba historia de la chica.

— Lo se — Susurro, contagiado del mismo sentimiento.

— No puedo imaginar lo sola que se ha sentido todo este tiempo.

— ¿Ella le dijo algo? — Pregunto el joven poniéndose de pie y acompañando a la anciana en su visión.

— Así es.

— ¿Pero como?, ¿Ella hablo directamente?

— Directamente no, pero tengo mis métodos — Respondió.

— ¿Y bien, que le dijo? — Indago expectante.

— Ella prefiere mantener esa conversación como algo confidencial — Informo los deseos de la chica con algo de severidad.

— Eso es algo estúpido ¿No lo cree?

Mas no se espero que después de eso, la anciana sacaría las fuerzas de un joven fuerte para golpearle en la cabeza haciendo que Link se hiciera pequeño mientras adolorido se sobaba su cráneo.

— ¡Niño insolente! ¿Como te atreves a hablar así? ¡Son los deseos de la muchacha y debes respetarlos! ¡Para ayudar a una persona no necesitas indagar en su vida privada! ¿O a caso yo anduve investigando a Ilia cuando la ayude con su "problema"? — Amonesto Impaz perdiendo toda la calma que la caracterizaba.

— No, no lo hizo — Murmuro apenado.

— Esa muchacha necesita mucha ayuda — Volvió a decir, recuperando su tranquilidad y viéndose envuelta de nuevo en el cansancio — Esta muy exenta de confianza, de cariño y apoyo. El animo lo tiene por los suelos y la depresión hasta lo alto. Su vida ha sido tan dura y decepcionante que no tiene una razón para vivir; Pero ella aun lo sigue haciendo, sigue luchando y encontrando fuerza donde no la hay, sacando esperanza de donde no la existe, y exprimiendo valor de donde esta extinto. Nini... ella requiere de alguien que le de todo lo que nunca tuvo, alguien tiene que hacerle ver que la vida va mas haya del sufrimiento que solo a vivido. Alguien tiene que ayudarla a encontrar la verdadera felicidad.

— Y yo quiero ser ese alguien — Afirmo Link convencido. Tan solo escuchar todo lo que Nini ha pasado, sintió como si el corazón le fuera apuñalado — Quiero ayudarla, pero entienda cuando le digo que necesito saber mas de ella para ello. — Se aventura a decir, haciéndose un poco a un lado para evitar que Impaz lo golpeara de nuevo.

Pero para su sorpresa ella no lo hizo, simplemente se quedo inmersa en la mudez.

— Lo dije una vez y lo vuelve a recalcar; **Si realmente quieres ayudarla, no necesitas saber nada de ella mas que sus necesidades. Ahora ya las sabes y debes actuar conforme creas que es lo correcto.** — Repitió con mirada asesina asustando a Link — Debes aprender a ganarte su plena confianza; sin presiones, sin malos comentarios y sin miradas amenazantes.

— Pero aun no comprendo bien, eso la ayudara a estar mejor ¿Pero como hago que deje de ser invisible? Usted dijo que ella estaba sometida a un embrujo ¿Que tengo que hacer para revertirlo? ¿Alguna poción? ¿Menjurje? ¿Ingredientes extraños? ¿Buscar al hechicero?

La anciana suspiro. Link seguía siendo un buen muchacho pero aun muy despistado.

— Es cierto, ella esta sometida a un embrujo; Un hechizo que solo el mejor hechicero de Hyrule pudo haber echo.

— ¿Y quien es ese hechicero?

Ella solo lo vio momentáneamente — Es un secreto.

— De que sirvió que la llevara con usted si no me iba a decir nada — Contesto Link con molestia.

— Es un secreto, pero... — Siguió diciendo — Hay una persona que puede anular el hechizo.

— ¿Quien?

— Tu.

— ¿Yo? — Se señalo sorprendido — ¿Y que tengo que hacer?

Impaz solo se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse pero antes de retirarse por completo hablo.

— Hazle sentir lo que nunca nadie le ha hecho sentir, dale cariño, gánate su confianza, conviértete en su amigo. Has que descubra facetas de si misma que antes no ha experimentado o que a olvidado. Ya le eh dado un empujón, el resto te toca a ti. Te deseo mucha suerte.

— ¡Espere! — Le llamo deteniéndola antes de que se fuera — ¿Ella le dijo su verdadero nombre? — Pregunto Link con curiosidad, estaba esperando la misma respuesta que anteriores veces pero le sorprendió que no fue así.

— Claro, me lo dijo y la verdad es uno muy bonito — Comento con una sonrisa.

— ¿Y cual es? — Inquirió completamente emocionado.

— Es... un secreto — Y se retiro por completo.

Link se quedo estático y después comenzó hacer rabietas y jalarse los cabellos, a lo lejos podía oír a Impaz mofarse de él.

 **«** ¡Secreto, secreto, secreto! ¡Estoy harto de los secretos y de esa anciana! **»** Pensó irritado, volvió a suspirar.

Recordó su consejo y quedo pensativo. Esas palabras lo dejaron confundido y en blanco. ¿Como rayos iba a hacer eso si a penas Nini le "Hablaba"? ¿Y que era eso de "Ya le eh dado un empujón? Esto no iba a ser nada fácil, mas bien todo lo contrario.

* * *

...

Impaz, Ilia y Nini, estaban en la sala de la casa del alcalde. Las dos jóvenes y la anciana "Hablaban" de forma tranquila y amable mientras tomaban té, a la espera de que Link volviera de la fuente a por Nini.

Si bien, Ilia le había hecho saber a Link que no confiaba mucho en la joven ente, aun así seguía comportándose amable y respetuosa con ella. Impaz tampoco quiso platicarle mucho sobre ella, solo le compartió lo mismo que a Link. Eso hizo que sintiera una lastima profunda por la chica. Pero ¿Y si eran mentiras? No lo sabia, por el momento no, pero hasta no estar bien segura de porque Nini estaba aquí seguiría intranquila. Pero debía permanecer calmada porque si esa joven paso por lo que paso, seria algo inhumano acusarla de algo que ella no haya echo, e Ilia no planeaba levantar falsos. Lo mejor era investigar, pero con premura y discreción.

Mientras Ilia aun le daba vueltas al asunto, Link entro a la casa haciéndola traer los pies a la tierra.

— Al fin llegas — Dijo Impaz mientras tomaba de su tasa humeante.

Justo cuando el muchacho planeaba excusarse, de forma inesperada Nini se levanto de su asiento dejando a un lado su té y echándose a los brazos de Link para abrazarlo por la cintura.

— ¿Ni-Nini?

— Esta muy contenta de verte, te estaba esperando — Menciono Ilia desde su asiento y con la pequeña taza en su mano. En su rostro se había formado una sonrisa, un tanto extraña y forzada.

— ¿Enserio? — Formulo Link tratando de aguantar su alegría, por mas confundido que pudiera estar.

Esta vez no fue un tintineo, ni dos ni tres. Mas bien fueron muchos como si la joven estuviera asintiendo repetidamente.

— Eso si es nuevo— **«** Y extraño **»** Pensó recordando las palabras de la anciana respecto al misterioso "Empujón". Vio a Impaz y esta formulaba un par de palabras mudas en su boca, las cuales entendía muy bien. "Ese es tu empujón." Y acompaño el mensaje de un guiño. Nunca se había dado cuenta, pero Impaz era una anciana muy rara, pero aun así era agradable y de gran ayuda.

Él solo pudo sonreír — También me alegra verte, Nini.

Ella pareció asentir, pero Link también escucho como bufaba.

— ¿Y eso? — Pregunto, al parecer Nini al menos ya podía hacer sonidos lo cual era de buen avance.

Ella se volteo con Impaz y pareció hablar con ella.

— De acuerdo — Dijo la anciana riendo.

— ¿¡La escuchaste!? — Pregunto el Hylian emocionado.

— Claro.

— ¿Como? ¡Ah si! olvidaba que todo aquí es confidencial — Agrego con cansancio haciendo reír a las tres féminas. Aunque la risa de Nini no logro escucharse, para el desconcierto de Link, pero su campana se movió varias veces como si lo hiciera.

— En realidad no — Replico.

— ¿Entonces? —Pregunto curioso y sorprendido.

— Tengo un buen oído — Comento con burla al ver la cara de esperanza que había puesto el joven.

— Si, si, ja, ja, ja búrlense del único Hylian que existe en Ordon — Dijo el alzando las manos con cansancio.

— En realidad estas equivocado, a los alrededores existen otros Hylianos — Comento Impaz

— ¿Conoces a un Hylian que viva cerca de aquí? — Pregunto con interés. Ella asintió pero lo miro con la misma mirada que las veces anteriores.

— Si, si es un secreto, es un secreto — Se respondió Link así mismo. En ese momento Nini volvió a hablar con Impaz.

— Oh es cierto, perdón por olvidarlo — Se disculpo amablemente — Link, ella dice que le agrada el nombre de Nini, pero se siente triste que no la llamas por su nombre verdadero.

— Yo también me siento triste por eso — Le hizo saber Link con suavidad.

— ¿Y porque no nos lo dices? — Indago Ilia, un nombre seria de mucha ayuda en su investigación.

Nini solo suspiro, y de nuevo explico.

— Oh, entiendo — Después se dirigió al par de rubios — Lo siento Link, pero dice que quiere decírtelo ella misma, y presentarse como se debe.

Link, de nuevo iba abrir su bocota y decir algo como "Por favor dímelo" o "No tienes que esperar a que puedas hablar" o a murmurar algo inconscientemente como "Eso es algo estúpido" Pero la mirada severa y escrutadora de Impaz lo hizo cerciorarse de no hacer una idiotez. Sus pupilas rojizas le recordaron lo que le había dicho en el manantial **«** _Debes aprender a ganarte su plena confianza; sin presiones, sin malos comentarios y sin miradas amenazantes_ **»** Así que el solo le sonrió.

— No te sientas triste. Llegara el día en que puedas hablar conmigo hasta cansarte. Y yo podre pronunciar tu nombre hasta grabarlo a fuego en mi memoria — Nini se volvió abrazar a él expresando su agradecimiento al ser tan comprensible.

Sin duda antes había hecho mal en tratar a Link como alguien de tantos que le habían hecho daño. Ahora se sentía segura con el, y se prometió no volver a tratar a Link tan distante y cortante.

— Por cierto Link — Hablo de nuevo la anciana — Nini y nosotras estuvimos hablando de algo que creemos importante; La hemos convencido de que la presentes ante el pueblo de Ordon.

Él se quedo con la boca abierta. ¿Que hizo Impaz para que Nini aceptara eso? Ella no era una simple anciana. ¡Era una bruja! -En el buen sentido-

— ¿Es-esta h-ablando enserio, Nini, quieres hacerlo? — La chica apenado bajo la mirada y un poco nerviosa asintió. Entonces Link en un arrebato de felicidad la estrujo de nuevo en sus brazos, contento de que Nini pudiera ser presentada ante su familia.

— Entonces esta hecho — Dijo Ilia contagiada un poco por la felicidad que Link sentía, pero aun algo inquieta. No estaba muy segura de esa idea — Mañana por la tarde. Nini, viajera y forastera seras presentada ¡Ante el pueblo de Ordon!

...

 **Esta historia continuara ...**

* * *

...

 **»*** **«**

 **¡Okay, Okay! Antes de que los que están leyendo esto me maten, quiero dejar en claro que este fic no sera IliaXLink en por decirlo "plenitud", muchos sabrán ((Oh bueno los que me conocen)) que esa pareja no la shipeo en nada ni en sueños. Si te gusta esa pareja lo siento pero no me pude aguantar :v . Obviamente haré ciertas situaciones o hasta roces en el aspecto ¿Romántico, tal vez? Pero eso es solo para darle sentido a la historia y crear algo de "Salseo" XDD**

 **Ilia esta preocupada por su amigo, si bien no piensa hacerle daño a Nini, esta decidida a averiguar su pasado por sus propios méritos. ¿Como acabara esto? :v**

 **De ahora en adelante va a ver cosas que cambien, en si estos tres capítulos yo los tomo mas como un prologo. Espero y les guste lo que viene.**

 **Este capitulo hasta ahora es el mas largo. Para ser sincera yo no estoy muy cociente de como es un capitulo "largo" para mi mas de seis mil palabras ya es largo y eso es lo que fue este capitulo, quedándose a la mitad para llegar a las siete mil.**

 **No me gusta hacer capítulos taaan largos XDD porque a veces pienso que son muy abrumadores o que aburren, me gusta leerlos mas no escribirlos ((Ni yo me entiendo)) no se que es lo que piensen de esta historia es por eso que pido sugerencias y comentarios. Llevo conociendo FF casi dos años pero escribiendo y publicando a penas como uno y medio XDD y eso no es nada a comparación de muchos aquí, por lo que aun me considero nueva :v**

 **Mi estilo de escritura a cambiado pues a pesar de que no publico mucho si eh estado ensayando mucho con otros proyectos pequeños que tengo. Así que no estoy muy segura de como esta quedando esto, no quiero parecer abrumadora ya que mi estilo de escritura suele ser mas sencillo pero esta vez me inspire mucho con los soundracks de Tloz en especial de BOTW y SS ¡Son canciones tan bonitas y alentadoras! Que es imposible que no te llegue el sentimiento. cx**

 **Eeeeeeen fin. Sigo agradeciendo a los que comentan, agregan a favoritos o que siguen la historia c: Muchas gracias.**

 **Agradezco** **su tiempo, y que hayan leído esto.**

 **Ya no quiero aburrirlos mas XP**

Adios :3

 **¡Paz! c:**

 **...**


End file.
